


Traslape

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Dating, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Georg Listing, Fireplaces, First Meetings, Fluff, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sex Toys, Smoking, Some Humor, Soul Bond, Summer Vacation, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Es destino, son filamentos, es la conexión que une a dos almas gemelas dentro de un mismo universo; es el nexo entre Tom y Bill.





	1. 1.- Presagios de espectador.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosi501TH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosi501TH/gifts).



>  
> 
>   
> 

**1.- Presagios de espectador.**

 

—Te lo aseguro, Tom y tú van a hacer clic en cuanto se conozcan —dijo Georgie mientras conducía su automóvil por las últimas calles al estudio en Hamburg en donde el tal Tom Kaulitz tenía su base de trabajo—. Si tuviera que poner una mano al fuego para apostarme de que es el indicado para hacer despegar tu carrera como solista, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Un tanto incrédulo de la buena publicidad que Georgie le daba al tal Tom, fue que Bill puso en manifiesto su escepticismo con un muy tibio recibimiento que dejaba en claro que primero tendría que pasar por su reconocimiento antes de ganarse tantos títulos a su favor.

—Sería genial si así fuera, pero tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones. No es el primer productor al que me acerco, y ya me estoy curando de chascos.

—Pues deberías —insistió Georgie, manteniendo una actitud positiva que en su opinión le hacía falta a Bill para tomarse en serio el nuevo giro a su carrera—. Tom ha conseguido llegar hasta la cima donde se encuentra con su talento natural, excelentes conexiones, buena suerte, pero sobre todo…

—¿Qué, patrocinadores? —Implicó Bill con malicia, puesto que en la industria no era nada fuera de lo habitual que los artistas se prestaran a ello y lo consideraran de lo más normal su a cambio conseguían fama y dinero.

—No. Una férrea ética laboral. Es casi tan adicto al trabajo como tú, si no es que más, así que es fácil suponer que juntos podrán lanzar ese demo que tienes en mente en tiempo récord y con resultados asombrosos.

—Eso me gustaría a mí… —Murmuró Bill, que de perfil contemplaba el paisaje de edificios y calles luminosas y limpias de Hamburg que contrastaban con el Berlín gris y repleto de grafiti de donde él provenía.

Bueno, no _su_ Berlín tal cual, porque Bill había nacido en Leipzig veintisiete años atrás aunque sólo había vivido ahí el primer año de existencia antes de que su familia se mudara a un pueblo minúsculo e inerte al paso del tiempo (y de la caída del muro) a las afueras de Magdeburg, pero sí su hogar durante la última década cuando al poco de cumplir la mayoría de edad se decidiera a rentar ahí un piso con su mejor amiga Natalie a probar suerte con sus composiciones musicales.

Y aunque el proceso había tenido sus altas y bajas, Bill podía afirmar sin presunción que en los últimos cinco años las primeras por fin habían superado a las segundas cuando su carrera como escritor de canciones despegó al vender una de sus composiciones en inglés a Britney Spears. Apenas un sencillo que debutó en las radios internacionales en buenos puestos aunque sin llegar a los primeros lugares, pero que le sirvió para para comprar su primera prenda de Channel y empezar a hacerse un nombre importante y reconocido dentro de la industria.

A esas alturas de su vida, el nombre de Bill Trümper ya era uno que se reconocía en los _booklets_ de varios artistas nacionales e internacionales, pues una vez que Bill vio oportunidad en el mercado anglosajón se pasó tres años en la casa de un novio que conoció en Los Ángeles perfeccionando sus conocimientos del idioma inglés y escribiendo como loco hasta que consiguió hacer una venta de cada canción que escribió durante ese periodo.

Pese a que de ese novio no quedaban más que los recuerdos, Bill había adquirido desde entonces una confianza ciega en sus habilidades, que compaginada con una seriedad absoluta para cumplir plazos y hacer entregas de calidad, lo habían convertido en uno de los letristas más cotizados en Alemania, llegando incluso a ser comparado como “la versión teutona de Max Martin”. Todo un logro considerando su edad y el que había comenzado desde los peldaños más bajos como un don nadie que había tenido que labrarse el camino por su propia cuenta.

Lo cual por supuesto lo llevaba al punto actual en el que se encontraba, haciendo esa transición de escritor de letras a dar el salto formal para buscar un músico que le ayudara en ese segundo paso de darles melodía y así poder cumplir ese segundo sueño de infancia en donde él era el cantante de sus propias canciones y no sólo un nombre escrito en letras pequeñas como parte del staff de producción.

Una meta por demás ambiciosa en palabras de varios de sus colegas, ya que Bill no había dado muestras hasta entonces de sentirse inclinado a buscar por su cuenta una carrera musical siendo que estaba inserto dentro de la industria y era uno de los ejes centrales actuales, pero como él mismo lo había definido: “Entonces no era el momento adecuado, pero ahora lo es”, y ya que la vida era saber reconocer las oportunidades y escoger el momento adecuado para lanzarse sobre ellas, ese era su aquí y ahora que no pensaba dejar que se le escapara de entre los dedos como un colibrí asustado.

Para ello había contactado a Georgie, amiga de muchos años atrás en la industria musical y que tocaba varios instrumentos (siendo el bajo el principal), cuyo esposo Gustav le recomendó acudir con Tom Kaulitz, para quien ambos habían trabajado en el pasado varias ocasiones y con quien compartían una amistad a pesar de las diferentes locaciones en las que se encontraban los tres, ya que si bien Georgie y Gustav radicaban en Magdeburg, no tenían inconveniente en acudir a donde quiera que se les necesitara a ellos o a sus instrumentos para realizar una grabación.

Era así como Bill había contactado por su cuenta y con sugerencia de Georgie al no tan renombrado Tom Kaulitz (al menos no por los medios bajo ese nombre), y acordado una cita con él para reunirse y conversar del proyecto que tenía en mente. Los correos habían sido de lo más formales y sin comprometerse a nada serio, puesto que primero había que corroborar si sus estilos encajaban para trabajar en la creación de un demo o era mejor no insistir en tierra infértil, y Bill esperaba que al menos su viaje a Hamburg no fuera una pérdida total de su tiempo o en verdad se lamentaría de haber pedido una semana de vacaciones no reembolsable.

—Henos aquí —le sacó Georgie de pronto de sus ensoñaciones, y Bill se removió inquieto en su asiento cuando ante él apareció un edificio de tres plantas que para nada daba la impresión de ser un estudio de grabación, mucho menos la morada secreta de Tom Kaulitz, mejor conocido por su nombre artístico de A~TomiK, el famoso DJ que se había presentado el verano anterior por toda Europa en los festivales de música y abarrotando los recintos con toda clase de personas que lo único que querían era escuchar su música en vivo incluso si para ello tenían que pagar boletos al doble o hasta el triple que para otros artistas. Una afirmación que Bill no podía afirmar o desmentir porque aquella no era la clase de música que se podía encontrar en su reproductor de iTunes, pero a la que se comprometió consigo mismo de ponerle remedio una vez que esa entrevista tuviera lugar.

Como introducción y de paso advertencia, Georgie le había prevenido que Tom prefería mantener muy diferenciadas y separadas esas dos facetas de su personalidad, pues ahí donde Tom Kaulitz era músico, productor, y ocasional aficionado al arte moderno y urbano que valoraba su privacidad como el que más, A~TomiK era su figura pública, el DJ que había sacudido Europa en los últimos tres años con sus ritmos electrónicos y con tintes de rock, y cuyas contadas apariciones fuera de los escenarios (aunque también sobre ellos) incluían una antigua máscara de gas que databa de la Primera Guerra Mundial y que le cubría el rostro por completo y disminuía su cara a la exposición del público.

—Más que tímido es reservado, pero ya te darás cuenta cuando lo conozcas. Él prefiere que se le reconozca por sus talentos y no por su simple apariencia —le había prevenido Georgie al iniciar aquel viaje, y Bill tenía también sus dudas si esa no era una de esas precauciones de rigor cuando se está por conocer a un chalado de lo peor.

Conocedor en su campo, por supuesto, hasta él no podía ser sordo a los comentarios de su genio y música con los que A~TomiK dominaba las listas de popularidad, pero a fin de cuentas eso no lo eximía de cruzar esa línea invisible entre excéntrico, genio incomprendido y loco peligroso…

—¿Listo? —Preguntó Georgie apenas apagar el automóvil y esperar a que Bill hiciera su primer movimiento.

«Es aquí y ahora», pensó Bill con nervios y ansiedad, pero también regocijo. «Tengo un presentimiento, pero ojalá supiera de qué…»

Poco sabría él del vuelco que estaba por sufrir su vida…

 

—No sé, Gus —resopló Tom recostado en su silla reclinable y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás—. La última vez que acepté trabajar con un aficionado me llevé un terrible chasco. Tal vez debí de haber rechazado su petición de reunirnos alegando que tenía demasiado trabajo y no podía atenderlo como es debido. Así habría podido recomendarlo con alguien más.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Replicó Gustav, que recargado contra la consola de audios cumplía con la labor que Georgie le había encomendado: Preparar el terreno para que el encuentro entre sus dos amigos fluyera como la seda—. Antes conócelo. Bill es… Tiene talento, ¿vale? Y sabes que yo no digo eso a la ligera ni de cualquiera.

—No, excepto de Georgie —le chanceó Tom, a quien le encantaba poner en jaque las habilidades de la bajista aunque sin ir en serio porque la respetaba como música y como colaboradora además de amiga.

Gustav bufó con su broma, pero en lugar de perder la concentración, volvió a la carga con el tema de Bill.

—Sus letras son buenas, y su voz es única.

—‘Único’ es ese adjetivo que la gente utiliza para designar lo que puede ser genial o basura, aunque más veces lo segundo —dijo Tom sin amargura, sólo estableciendo un hecho ineludible con el que se había topado a lo largo de su carrera—. Sé que he prometido conocerlo, y por lo que ha dejado entrever en sus correos no parece ser mala persona, pero…

—Dale el beneficio de la duda —presionó Gustav—. Es un buen amigo mío y de Georgie, también hemos trabajado en varias ocasiones con él sin incidentes, y no habríamos de propiciar un encuentro contigo si no creyéramos que sus estilos se pudieran mezclar y complementar.

Tom se propulsionó en su silla para dar un giro lento en donde la habitación se desdibujó y él pudo vaciar su mente de preocupaciones y limitarse a ser.

Cierto era que confiaba en el criterio de esos dos amigos suyos, quienes en varias ocasiones en el pasado le habían puesto en contacto con otros colaboradores importantes que de alguna manera habían sido cruciales en su carrera («en ambas carreras», se recordó con una media sonrisa), por lo que no estaba en sus planes ignorarlos de buenas a primeras, aunque… Tom había tenido por su cuenta malas experiencias.

No siempre era el negocio de la música uno bueno o agradable con tantos egos inflados, gente que se creía tener un talento superior y que apenas sobrepasaba lo mediocre cuando no era que se empantanaba en esa categoría, y ni hablar de que a veces la conexión no se establecía, y dos personas cuyos puntos de vista eran diametralmente opuestos no tenía verdaderas oportunidades de trabajar juntos y desarrollar en conjunto sus talentos individuales cuando ese chispazo jamás se encendía.

Tom ya había lidiado con casos así en el pasado, y no le agradaba en lo absoluto la perspectiva de tener que hacerlo una vez más.

Los resultados, aunque no siempre catastróficos, eran los puntos negros de su carrera empezada media vida atrás cuando a los quince años decidió que tenía que hacer una vida de la música o morir en el intento.

Si bien sus padres ya se lo habían esperado de él porque desde pequeño había demostrado pasión por las clases de guitarra a las que había insistido en anotarse apenas cumplir los ocho años para cumplir el requisito de edad mínima en la inscripción, la noticia no les cayó con el mismo agrado que Tom había esperado cuando se presentó ante ellos con su equipaje en un brazo, su instrumento colgando de la espalda, y un pasaje sin retorno para Hamburg. A cambio de apoyo incondicional le pidieron tan sólo que terminara primero su educación, por lo que Tom compaginó el Gymnasium con clases de música extensivas en las tardes en donde perfeccionó su técnica en la guitarra con la que su padre lo había iniciado por su cuenta en el camino artístico a los seis años y sumó a su repertorio media docena más de instrumentos que le sirvieran para valerse con sus propias manos (literalmente) cuando el momento llegara.

Con el estuche de su guitarra a cuestas y los ahorros de los últimos años, Tom salió del mísero pueblito en el que había crecido y se dirigió a la gran ciudad de Hamburg que representaba para él sus sueños y ambiciones, dispuesto a al menos darle un mordisco al mundo antes de que éste lo devorara primero a él, y en el proceso vivió toda clase de aventuras, desde vivir dos semanas en las calles cuando su casero se hartó de no recibir la renta por tres meses seguidos, sobrevivir a un ayuno de setenta y dos horas cuando su salario en un puesto de kebabs no dio para más y él tuvo que elegir entre comprar bolsas de ramen instantáneo o las cuerdas que su guitarra necesitaba, hasta considerar brevemente el negocio de la prostitución cuando sus reservas llegaron al mínimo y la luz al final del túnel le hicieron creer que se había equivocado de vocación y lo mejor era volver al regazo de sus padres con el rabo entre las piernas.

Su salvación fue el conocer a David Jost de Universal cuando éste pasó a su lado mientras Tom tocaba la guitarra, una composición propia, en una plaza concurrida, y en lugar de depositar una moneda o un billete, dejó caer su tarjeta de presentación ahí dentro.

El resto, era como se contaba en los cuentos de hadas, salvo por algunos detalles un poco escabrosos y de los que prefería no tener memoria… Y la prueba de ello era lo mucho que Tom se había dejado la piel, la sangre y las lágrimas en hacerse de un nombre y una reputación, además de dinero suficiente para comprar el equipo necesario para montar su propio negocio como productor y hacerse de su propia cartera de clientes, además de ser su propio jefe al componer música para sí mismo y multiplicar su inversión inicial más allá de lo que nadie habría considerado factible.

De ahí que en aquel punto de su vida se sintiera con la confianza de aceptar y rechazar sin más explicaciones que las propias a quienes le pidieran trabajar a su lado, ya fuera en su faceta de Tom Kaulitz o de A~TomiK, aunque debía de admitir que Bill Trümper lo tenía intrigado más allá de los breves correos que habían intercambiado en las últimas semanas y la información que tanto Gustav como Georgie le habían proporcionado de su persona.

Por lo que entendía, Bill no tenía grandes aspiraciones de ascender como una nueva estrella musical, sino más bien probar suerte y tachar de su lista uno de tantos objetivos, y ello desconcertaba a Tom, quien no entendía cómo un sueño tan tibio podía ser la satisfacción de nadie, mucho menos de un individuo que había dejado entrever (y que le había sido descrito) como poco menos que un genio particular.

«Como sea», pensó Tom cuando su silla perdió fuerza y sus giros llegaron a su fin, «nada ni nadie me obliga a trabajar con él, pero antes veamos de qué se trata y cuáles son sus intenciones…»

Pero como descubriría después, primero tendría que averiguar y dejar claro cuáles serían las suyas con esa persona que llegaría a sacudirle hasta la médula…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Ignición primigenia.

**2.- Ignición primigenia.**

 

El primer encuentro entre Bill y Tom tuvo algo de magia saltando en forma de chispas sobre ambos.

La sonrisa cortés con la que Bill se presentó ante Tom fue idéntica a otras tantas que había dado en el pasado en situaciones similares, pero cobró autenticidad cuando sus ojos se posaron en el atractivo hombre que le tendió la mano presentándose como Tom Kaulitz e invitándolo a él y a Georgie a pasar.

—Gustav ya está en el estudio —le dijo a Georgie, y ella se olvidó de su papel de conectora entre dos virtuales desconocidos para ir a reencontrarse con su esposo.

A solas con Tom, a Bill le costó romper la barrera del silencio, de pronto cohibido por un par que le igualaba en físico y parecía tan impenetrable como una pared.

—Lindo cuadro —dijo en voz baja, fijándose en una pieza que Tom tenía en el pasillo de entrada y que consistía en un rostro abstracto pintado en acuarelas.

—Gracias. Lo pinté yo.

—¿En serio? Porque es… genial.

—He hecho cosas mejores desde entonces —dijo Tom, ni con presunción ni falsa modestia, tampoco con desprecio a esa vieja obra, pues su mano se alzó y con el dedo índice rozó el marco de madera que lo encajonaba—. Puedo mostrártelos, si quieres… —Lanzó la invitación, y Bill la atrapó al vuelo.

—Me encantaría.

—¿Tom? ¿Bill? —Los llamó de pronto Gustav—. ¿Es que no piensan subir?

—En un momento —gritó Tom de vuelta, y se volvió a dirigir a Bill—. ¿Quieres un tour por el lugar?

—¿Es todo tuyo? —Preguntó éste de vuelta, pues al llegar había apreciado que el edificio contaba con tres pisos, y según lo que le había explicado Georgie de camino a Hamburg, las tres plantas, plus el sótano y una terraza funcional que estaba en construcción, eran instalaciones conjuntas que Tom había reformado a su antojo.

—Sí. No exagero cuando digo que mi trabajo es mi vida y que vivo para mi trabajo, porque resulta que todo se da bajo el mismo techo y me es más conveniente así.

Experimentando un escalofrío que le bajó desde la base de la nuca hasta el cóccix, Bill se encontró pensando que no le importaría ocupar su valioso tiempo de trabajo en recorrer de cabo a rabo el edificio, siempre y cuando con ello se pudiera asegurar aunque fueran unos minutos en compañía de ese hombre que ya con un ‘hola’ inicial le había resultado de lo más interesante.

—Si no tienes inconveniente, me encantaría conocer el lugar.

—En marcha pues.

Empezando de arriba hacia abajo, Tom le llevó primero al sótano, que en lugar de oscuro y húmedo como muchos otros, tenía precisamente las características opuestas, al contar con excelente iluminación y estar bien aireado, pues como Tom le explicó, aquel era el almacén de instrumentos, y la calidad de su sonido se resentiría en condiciones adversas.

—Es casi una habitación para ellos, y cada uno tiene su lugar.

Bill asintió, pues en el estante de las guitarras se podían apreciar nombres de mujer, lo que le hizo suponer que Tom no jugaba con darle a cada una su sitio especial. El mismo caso fue para el resto de los instrumentos, y pese a que Bill habría deseado poder pasar ahí abajo el resto de su día comprobando la variabilidad del sonido entre uno y otro, Tom le instó a acompañarlo a la primera planta.

—Básicamente aquí es donde recibo a los posibles clientes, hay un par de salas de ensayo insonorizadas con todo el equipo necesario, y al fondo una mini cocina para quienes rentan el espacio y prefieren pasar la noche —explicó Tom, mostrándole a Bill las instalaciones prístinas que hablaban de un cuidado absoluto de detalles y el orden—. En caso de que tú y yo trabajáramos juntos, más bien lo haríamos en el segundo piso.

La planta siguiente era una versión más sofisticada que la anterior, pues era donde Tom realizaba sus propias composiciones y en donde su labor como músico y DJ se llevaba a cabo. Separada también en salas, aquella área se componía de varios reservados de grabación, un par de consolas, dos baños completos, una segunda cocina, y varias recámaras en donde se tenía lo indispensable para dormir un par de horas entre tomas. Básicamente un santuario para cualquier músico que se dedicara a ello de manera profesional y no como simple pasatiempo, y Bill apenas si pudo contener un silbido de admiración cuando en la última habitación de esa planta se toparon con Gustav y Georgie, ella sentada en el regazo de él, y esperando por sus amigos.

—Veo que te ha gustado el lugar —dijo Georgie, y Bill apenas atinó a asentir, pues estaba apabullado con todo lo que había presenciado y lo que seguro todavía faltaba.

—Igual nos pasó a nosotros la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, aunque por aquel entonces Tom rentaba y no había ni una décima parte de lo que está ahora aquí. Con decirte que hasta el papel higiénico en los baños era considerado un lujo…

—¿Es tuyo por completo? —Se admiró Bill, pues por su cuenta apenas si era dueño de su piso en Berlín, pero todavía dudaba en comprarse un automóvil propio porque para ello tendría que hacer números y cuentas de lo que estaba en su caja de ahorros y lo que esperaba ganar en los siguientes años. Su dinero, si bien no escaso luego de trabajar hasta hacerse de un nombre, ni por asomo se equiparaba al que seguro Tom tenía en su banco creciendo con los intereses.

—Mío y de quien quiera hacer música en serio —dijo Tom con naturalidad—. Por eso la idea de hacer de la planta baja un estudio para principiantes. En su momento habría querido que algún benefactor tuviera esa misma generosidad conmigo, pero ahora que es mi turno de tener lo que es necesario para conseguirlo, no veo por qué no compartirlo con otros músicos en la misma situación en la que estuve yo años atrás.

Sobrecogido por las implicaciones de esa generosidad, Bill recibió una última oferta de Tom para subir a la planta alta, y no pasó por alto la risita con la que Georgie reaccionó al escuchar aquello.

—Yo, uhm, vivo en el tercer piso desde hace un par de años. Apenas si paso tiempo en mis habitaciones privadas cuando estoy absorto en el trabajo, pero acondicioné algunos de los cuartos para mis otros, digamos… ¿Pasatiempos? —Sonrió Tom nervioso mientras él y Bill subían las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso, y que al igual que los dos anteriores, estaba franqueado por una puerta que sólo podía cruzarse tras digitar una clave de cuatro cifras en un panel de control puesto con ese fin.

—Oh, vaya —se le escapó a Bill decir cuando un primer vistazo del espacio íntimo de Tom le reveló un estilo minimalista que estaba salpicado de cúmulos de desorden; como una mesa vacía, excepto por un proyecto con piezas metálicas en el que se veía horas de inversión; o ese caballete en el rincón, rodeado de frascos de pintura y media docena de pinceles puestos a remojar en agua.

Aquella área grande y espaciosa englobaba la idea de un _loft_ separado en dos niveles, siendo el inferior cocina-comedor-sala, plus dos puertas que Bill no imaginaba a dónde conducían, y una escalera que ascendía a la otra mitad de sus cuartos personales, y que suponía Bill, era donde Tom tenía sus recámaras privadas.

—También tengo una terraza, aunque te advierto que todavía está en proceso de construcción —le invitó Tom a subir, y Bill aceptó de buena gana a salir por una de las ventanas y utilizar una escalera lateral que los llevó a la azotea, donde en efecto, se podía apreciar un trabajo a medias por falta de dirección.

—¿Qué planes tienes para este lugar? —Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, pues reconocía el potencial y se sentía inspirado por él.

Con calma le habló Tom de su indecisión por un invernadero, un jacuzzi, o una cocina exterior para hacer barbacoas en verano, pues creía contar con espacio suficiente para eso y más, pero no estaba seguro de por cuál decantarse.

—¿Y por qué no las tres? —Propuso Bill con una sonrisa, apoyando los brazos en la cornisa del edificio y contemplando desde las alturas los pocos transeúntes que circulaban por la calle a esa hora—. Hay espacio de sobra para eso y más.

Tom se pasó una mano por el cabello largo que llevaba recogido a la altura de la nuca y se mostró cohibido al explicar sus razones. —No sé… ¿No es un poco… presuntuoso tenerlo todo y presumirlo? Si acaso me habría decidido por dos de tres de esas opciones para no dar esa impresión.

—De estar en tus zapatos, tendría eso y más. Mucho más —dijo Bill mirando a Tom directo a los ojos—. Sin ir más lejos, pondría un sauna en aquel rincón, y ya que estamos también un par de bancas y…

—¿Y? —Le instó Tom a seguir.

—Soy un romántico empedernido, ¿vale? Así que un columpio doble sería genial, para estar recostado de espaldas y viendo las estrellas.

—No son muchas las estrellas que se pueden ver desde una azotea en Hamburg.

—Ya, el mismo caso para Berlín. Si realmente quisiera ver el cielo estrellado, entonces tendría que volver al roñoso pueblito donde todavía viven mis padres. Ahí sí que de noche se puede apreciar la inmensidad del universo con sólo mirar arriba.

—¿Y dónde queda situado ese pueblito roñoso del que hablas? —Inquirió Tom, que albergaba sentimientos similares por la ciudad donde vivían sus padres.

—A las afueras de Magdeburg.

—¿En serio? Wow… Porque…

Intercambiando los nombres de sus respectivas ciudades fue que descubrieron que entre ambas no había más que diez kilómetros de distancia, por lo que deducir que había más conexiones entre ellos dos no fue una suposición equivocada cuando salió a colación que por poco habrían de haber coincidido en el Gymnasium y que en común tenían un par de amigos.

—Debería agregarte a Facebook —comentó Bill cuando se hizo patente que se habían movido en círculos similares de conocidos—. Seguro que alguna vez fuimos sugerencia del otro por todas esas personas que los dos conocemos.

Sin proponérselo de manera deliberada, lo cierto es que pasaron un buen rato ahí, mirando hacia la calle y conversando de sus respectivos caminos, encontrando de paso más y más puntos en común, como la edad (ambos estaban por cumplir veintiocho), el cumpleaños (“no puede ser que también hayas nacido el primero de septiembre, tienes que mostrarme una identificación o no te creeré”, seguido del “¡Wow!” colectivo cuando lo corroboraron en documentos oficiales), y otros intereses que se relacionaban a sus pasatiempos, como el cine, la comida, su gusto por viajar, y por supuesto, la música.

La similitud entre sus caracteres, aunada a que no eran idénticos, sino lo suficientemente parecidos como para atraerse pero no tanto para de paso repelerse como ocurría cuando alguien encontraba un espejo y trataba de cruzarlo, confabuló a su favor, de tal manera en que para cuando fueron interrumpidos, ambos ya se habían hecho una idea del otro y querían a como diera lugar trabajar con él.

—Caray, ¿así que aquí están? —Los interrumpió Georgie cuando más apasionados estaban en un debate de los mejores conciertos a los que hubieran asistido en los últimos años y al hacerlo les hizo tomar noción del tiempo transcurrido, que se acercaba casi a las dos horas—. Gustav ya los daba por perdidos en la dimensión desconocida, pero me pareció una falta de respeto no preguntarles antes si querían de la pizza que vamos a pedir. ¿Alguno se suma?

Intercambiando una mirada breve con Tom para cerciorarse de que no estaba excediendo su estancia, Bill aceptó de buena gana el quedarse para comer, y al igual que su recién formado amigo, tuvo una única petición en materia de ingredientes:

—Por mí cualquier pizza está bien mientras no tenga carne.

—Oh, ¿eres… vegano o algo por el estilo? —Preguntó Tom con una media sonrisa, y Bill se atrevió a corresponderle con otra igual.

—No tanto, sólo vegetariano, aunque como atún y otros pescados y mariscos... Espero no sea un problema…

—Al contrario, Tom también es de esa clase de vegetariano —celebró Georgie lo que ella ya sabía de antemano por ser amiga por separado de ambos hombres—. Así nos permiten a Gustav y a mí pedir una pizza con carne y ustedes se quedan con la de verduras. De esa manera, todos salimos ganando.

Y aunque sus intenciones no iban más allá de una pizza que llegaría por reparto a domicilio antes de los treinta minutos, su vaticinio tuvo más de un área en donde ser correcto más tarde ese mismo día.

 

A la comida siguió la charla, o mejor dicho, a la charla le siguió una comida que se enfrió tanto en el plato de Tom como en el de Bill conforme se adentraron en temas del demo que éste quería grabar y las ideas y conceptos que tenía para su elaboración.

Bill habló de un corazón roto, una relación para la que se había entregado y que no funcionó, además de un largo periodo de ajuste a la recién redescubierta soledad, por lo que las letras que tenía preparadas se centraban en esos temas. En tanto, Tom escuchó atento sin interrumpir, sólo alternando alguna observación causal entre sorbos a su lata de refresco de cola y desarrollando por su cuenta bosquejos de lo que podrían lograr juntos para ese demo, porque por descontado, quería sin lugar a dudas o dobles pensamientos trabajar con el hombre que tenía al frente.

La única prueba que hizo Tom pasar a Bill para cerciorarse de tener lo necesario para dedicarse a la música, fue una breve interpretación a capella de cualquier canción que éste quisiera, y tras elegir Hello de Adele, Bill le sorprendió con un buen rango vocal que tenía posibilidades de dar mucho de sí en las manos correctas.

Para entonces ya se había ocultado el sol, y ya que tanto Gustav como Georgie se iban a quedar en las dependencias de Tom a pasar la noche porque al día siguiente tenían trabajo que hacer con él para unos tracks de un dueto de solistas que una disquera con la que se asociaban recientemente había contratado, por lo que se disculparon a buena hora para retirarse a dormir lo que sus cuerpos requerían para estar al 100% a la mañana siguiente, pero antes fue Georgie quien sacó a colación el tema del alojamiento de Bill, quien no había hecho planes de antemano para ello y no quería causar molestias con su presencia.

—No tienes que llevarme a un hotel. Yo puedo llamar a un taxi y-…

—Ni hablar —desdeñó Tom la sugerencia, que a esas alturas no tenía ganas de prescindir de la compañía de Bill y era capaz de cederle su habitación y dormir él en alguna de las recámaras de invitados—. Tienes que quedarte. Insisto —agregó cuando Bill amagó el abrir la boca para rechazar su oferta—. Hay habitaciones de sobra, y así podríamos trabajar en más bocetos de tu demo.

—Pero…

—No sería ninguna molestia. De hecho… me encantaría.

—Le encantaría —le chanceó Gustav con una voz aguda y burlona que raras veces se le escuchaba, y Bill rompió a reír mientras accedía a prolongar un poco más su estancia ahí.

Arreglado su alojamiento, Georgie y Gustav se retiraron a dormir, dejando a solas a Tom y a Bill, quienes de vuelta como antes de tener su primer contacto, se sentían de pronto un poco nerviosos ante la presencia del otro.

—Qué bien me vendría un cigarrillo ahora mismo —murmuró Bill a nadie en particular, y Tom se sacó de los jeans una cajetilla de Camels y un mechero.

—No sé si sea tu marca pero…

—No, está bien.

—Pero tendremos que salir. Tengo una regla de oro inquebrantable de jamás fumar en interiores porque activaría las alarmas contra incendio y el equipo no es nada barato de reponer.

—No importa. Da igual. Y… creo que un poco de aire fresco me sentaría de maravilla —dijo Bill, siguiendo a Tom a través de una ventana corrediza de piso a techo que hasta entonces había estado cubierta con una cortina y salieron de nueva cuenta a los laterales del edificio, donde estaba la misma escalera que conectaba las tres plantas y conducía a la terraza.

Ahí fumaron, y con deliberada premeditación lanzó Tom su oferta.

—Me encantaría trabajar contigo en tu demo.

—Te encantaría —bromeó Bill con el mismo tono que usara Gustav antes, pero luego de carraspear se atrevió a mostrarse igual de abierto—. Ya. La verdad es que a mí también me encantaría. Tengo un presentimiento de que sería un gran demo.

—Quizá hasta un gran disco —se atrevió Tom a proponer, mirando a Bill de reojo porque bajo la luz de la luna y las farolas el momento se sentía más íntimo de lo que creía poder soportar sin acabar tartamudeando.

—Quizá no. Fue una relación larga y todo, pero no tan significativa como yo quise dar a entender. Fueron cinco años de los cuales no muchos fuimos felices, así que cinco canciones parecen ser un trato más que justo para ese bastardo sin corazón.

—Oh —exclamó Tom por lo bajo al comprender que Bill hablaba de otro hombre, aunque sin atreverse a preguntar más para aclarar las dudas que de pronto le habían surgido—. Tú mandas, pero mi estudio y yo estamos a tu disposición para este proyecto tuyo.

—Gracias, Tom. Gracias de verdad por todo lo que ofreces —dijo Bill, de pronto lanzándose a sus brazos y recibiendo a cambio que éste le rodeara con su mano libre en torno a la cintura, manteniendo la que sostenía el cigarrillo lejos de su alcance—. Diox… Estaba listo para suplicar, que lo sepas.

«Yo habría hecho lo mismo para trabajar contigo», pensó Tom, cerrando los ojos un breve segundo antes de volverlos a abrir.

—No será necesario —dijo en su lugar—, y estoy seguro que haremos una excelente mancuerna.

—Eso me… encanta.

—A mí me encanta más.

Bill rió. —Ok, pero no le digamos a Gustav o seremos su burla por una semana.

—Hecho.

Y al separarse estrecharon manos, saboreando el momento de su contacto e inconscientes de que aquella sería una colaboración que iría más allá de lo profesional. Aunque dicha fuera la verdad, eso último era ya una semilla anidada en lo oculto de su pensamiento, lista para germinar y extenderse como enredadera a lo largo y ancho de su mente.

Fue la chispa de sus miradas la que puso todo aquello en marcha.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Reencuentro in crescendo.

**3.- Reencuentro _in crescendo_.**

 

Después de aquel fin de semana que Bill pasó en Hamburg hablando con Tom de los pormenores referentes al demo, su grabación, los arreglos, y la tentativa posibilidad de que estuviera listo en un par de meses si ambas partes se comprometían a ello en serio, su vuelta a Berlín le resultó tan deprimente como habría de ser regresar el pueblito de su infancia del que tan pocos recuerdos positivos tenía.

Con apenas tres días y dos noches de conocerse, Bill y Tom habían hecho clic, y aunque Bill no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones en un plano romántico, al menos en el platónico estaba seguro de que había hecho un amigo en Tom, y que sobraba decirlo, pero el sentimiento era mutuo.

La prueba de ello era el fuerte abrazo con el que se habían despedido en la estación de trenes y la promesa que habían hecho de mantener el contacto durante el mes entrante que los dos despejaran sus agendas para pasar juntos el resto de la primavera trabajando en el demo. Con gran apuro, Bill no había podido evitar musitar un “te extrañaré” cuando ya en su asiento el tren comenzó a moverse fuera de la estación, y a desconocimiento suyo Tom había pasado por un momento similar al tener que parpadear repetidas veces para librarse del repentino picor que le atacó en los ojos cuando observó el vagón alejarse más y más hasta que se convirtió en un punto en el horizonte.

Se avecinaban para ambos cuatro semanas interminables.

 

—Me apuesto el desayuno de hoy a que es Tom con quien te estás enviando mensajes, ¿verdad? —Adivinó sin problemas Natalie, la más íntima y vieja amiga que Bill tenía en Berlín, mientras los dos desayunaban en un cafetín al aire libre casi diez días después de que éste hubiera vuelto de Hamburg con el ánimo un tanto alicaído—. ¡Y no intentes negarlo! Pones una sonrisa dulzona que no podrías disimular ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

Bill suspiró con dramatismo al ser atrapado in fraganti, pero no por ello dejó de escribir en su móvil.

—Son asuntos de trabajo, Nat. Sólo eso.

—Claro, y lo que yo tengo con Jonas es una simple amistad con beneficios. Pero oye… —Natalie picoteó de su quiché de espinacas y le apuntó con el tenedor—. Por lógica tienes que gustarle aunque sea un poco, ¿no? Que una cosa es enviarse mensajes de trabajo en horas de oficina, y otra hacerlo a todo lo largo y ancho del día. Ni tú eres tan adicto al trabajo como para eso.

—Mmm… —Continuó Bill escribiendo unos segundos más antes de enviar su mensaje y colocar el móvil sobre la mesa—. No quiero hacerme ilusiones al respecto. Me sentiría como un idiota si fuera el caso y resultaran ser sólo imaginaciones mías. Además… Tom se ha comportado como todo un profesional. De hecho me acaba de avisar que ha apresurado otros de sus trabajos para poder dedicarle más tiempo a mi demo…

—Eso es complicado, porque puede indicar que es un obseso de su trabajo o que le gustas y quiere pasar más tiempo contigo.

—Ah, ¿y por qué no ambas? —Murmuró Bill, que miró inapetente a su yogurt con frutas y mejor bebió un poco del café que había pedido como acompañante.

—Pueden ser ambas, cariño —dijo Natalie con optimismo—, que por lo que me has contado, no le eres del todo indiferente.

—Hicimos clic, Nat, pero fue como colegas de trabajo y tal vez como amigos. Tendría que bastarme con eso…

—Excepto que no lo hace y te frustra. Y no trates de ocultarlo, porque lo sé todo de ti. A ti te gusta ese tal Tom Kaulitz.

Bill sostuvo su taza de café a la altura de los labios y sopló el vapor que se elevaba. —Quizá…

Pero cauteloso como era, no estaba dispuesto a decir más.

 

—Planeta tierra a Tom… —Chasqueando dos dedos frente a Tom fue que Andreas, uno de sus más antiguos amigos de la infancia y por lo tanto confidente, consiguió sacarlo del mundo de fantasía en el que se había abstraído los últimos treinta segundos—. ¿Me captas, Tom, o has sufrido de una lobotomía?

—Idiota —apartó Tom la mano de Andreas de su rostro y volvió a la realidad en donde juntos revisaban varias posibles portadas para un disco electrónico que basaba su estilo en el medio urbano.

Básicamente esa era el área de Andreas, o Andy como le llamaban sus más allegados, pues se había sacado una carrera en artes y tenía una especialidad en diseño gráfico que le permitía dedicarse a su pasión sin comprometer su economía. A su favor había jugado el que Tom lo recomendara como un artista digno de confianza, y Andreas no lo había defraudado, puesto que tenía un sexto sentido para intuir las necesidades del cliente y presentarle justo (y a veces hasta más) de lo que estos tenía en mente.

—Sólo dime tus tres versiones favoritas y serán las que le envíe al cliente. Así podrás volver a tu mundo de fantasía —le chanceó Andreas, y tras propinarle un empujón, Tom barrió con la mirada la pantalla de su computadora y se decantó por cuatro de las imágenes que a su parecer eran las indicadas—. Seh, ya decía yo que tres eran muy pocas.

Tras seleccionarlas y escribir un correo que después envió al cliente, Andreas se recargó en su asiento y elevó los brazos al techo buscando así romper la tensión acumulada en sus hombros.

A punto estuvo Andreas de proponer una cena tardía, que después de todo todavía no era ni medianoche y Tom no era precisamente conocido por sus buenos horarios de descanso, cuando captó que éste volvía a sumirse en profundas reflexiones donde nada ni nadie lo alcanzaba. Lo cual no era poco habitual en él cuando se entregaba a su trabajo, pero esta vez era diferente. Había una especie de brillo especial en su mirada, y por debajo de su barba de dos semanas se adivinaba una sonrisa incipiente.

—Vale, ¿quién es la o el afortunado? —Preguntó Andreas en voz alta y Tom alzó la mirada con terror por haberse revelado con tal facilidad—. Oh, no pongas esa cara. Te conozco desde que éramos unos críos, y todavía puedo leerte igual que un libro. ¿Es alguien que conozca o se trata de una persona nueva?

—Es… No es… Uhm… —Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior justo donde en su adolescencia se había perforado para tener un piercing y ahora tenía aros dobles—. Su nombre es Bill. Bill Trümper.

—Ajá —le instó Andreas a seguir, girando su silla para quedar de cara a cara—. ¿Qué más más me puedes decir de Herr Trümper?

—Es un amigo en común de Georgie y Gustav, trabaja en Berlín y quiere sacar un demo. Es letrista de canciones, y es bueno por lo que me ha mostrado, muy bueno de hecho…

—¿Pero?

—No hay ningún pero. Es realmente talentoso, y presiento que me va a gustar mucho trabajar con él. —«Puede que hasta más que eso…»

—¿Y entonces por qué tengo la impresión de que esa no es toda la historia que tienes para contarme? —Presionó Andreas por más información, y Tom resopló.

—Puede que, uhm, tenga el plus de ser atractivo. _Realmente_ atractivo.

Andreas rió entre dientes. —¿ _So_? No será el primer músico de los que han trabajado contigo con el que te enrollas. Puedo darte hasta una larga y detallada lista por si te olvidas de algún nombre.

Tom estuvo tentado de revelar lo mucho que Bill había empezado a significar para él en las últimas semanas en que su contacto por correo, mensajes instantáneos, y llamadas se había profundizado, pero temió sonar como un idiota haciéndose ilusiones sobre un terreno que todavía era pantanoso como para suponer más de lo que la vista abarcaba. Por todo lo que tenía claro, igual y Bill tenía una personalidad que inducía a sentirse especial en su presencia, y era él quien construía castillos en el aire al fantasear con la posibilidad de que su interés desmedido fuera mutuo.

—No me gustaría arruinar esto interponiendo trabajo y placer en uno —dijo Tom al cabo de unos segundos.

—Ya, ¿pero qué es ese ‘esto’ del que haces mención? —Tom permaneció callado y con los músculos del rostro en tensión—. Vale. Como quieras. No te presionaré salvo para… ¿Ese Bill del que hablas ya tiene en mente un concepto para su demo?

La tensión en Tom disminuyó un poco cuando una brillante idea le atacó. —Vagamente, pero ahora que lo dices… ¿Qué planes tienes para el viernes dentro de la próxima semana? —Una pausa, y luego una sonrisa ancha apareció en su rostro—. Puede que tenga un cliente potencial para ti.

Por su cuenta, Andreas también se vio contagiado de esa sonrisa. —No me perdería por nada del mundo conocer a _tu_ Bill Trümper.

Y bajo ese título de propiedad, Tom tuvo que controlarse para no volver a perder piso.

 

Los arreglos para la estancia de Bill en Hamburg fueron de lo más relajados hasta que se llegó el momento de decidir si Pumba, su bulldog inglés de tres años, lo acompañaba o no. La respuesta inicial habría sido un rotundo sí, excepto que Bill se iba a alojar en el edificio de Tom, y de pronto la posibilidad de imponer la presencia de su mascota le resultó un tanto violenta de proponer.

Hasta ese momento habían procurado mantener una relación profesional en todo aspecto, salpicada aquí y allá de datos personales que sólo despertaban más el interés del uno por el otro, pero habían evitado adentrarse en temas personales, y la posible existencia de sus mascotas era una. Por deducción era que Bill tenía claro que a Tom no le eran indiferentes los gatos, pero tenía cero información en cuanto a su relación con los perros, por lo que dos días antes de dirigirse a Hamburg decidió abandonar su cobardía y preguntar directamente si la inclusión de Pumba era excesiva durante su estancia y lo mejor era buscar un alojamiento diferente o…

—Si dice que no, no será el fin del mundo, pero sí motivo para que este _crush_ que siento por él se desvanezca como humo al viento —murmuró Bill para sí mientras escribía su mensaje y aguardaba a una respuesta.

Pumba fue quien hizo más tolerable aquella espera, pero también contribuyó a que el corazón de Bill se rompiera a la mitad cuando su mascota puso su enorme cabeza sobre su regazo y le miró con ojos tristes a sabiendas de que su dueño estaba molesto.

Si resultaba que Tom no podía aceptar la presencia de Pumba en su edificio, Bill lo iba a acatar sin rechistar, y en sus planes inmediatos estaría buscar un nuevo alojamiento y mientras tanto dejar a Pumba con su padre, aunque dicha fuera la verdad es que prefería no tener que llegar a eso. Antes se inclinaba a no tener que separarse de su mascota, pero entendía bien que los perros no eran para todos, aunque… Se llevaría un chasco terrible si por casualidad Tom era de esa clase de persona, pues la tomaría como una señal de que el bobo enamoramiento que había ido desarrollando por él en el último mes tenía una fecha de expiración inmediata.

Con el estómago hecho nudos, Bill esperó paciente a que su teléfono le indicara que tenía un mensaje nuevo, y al revisarlo encontró la respuesta que buscaba de la manera más increíble posible.

En la pantalla apareció primero la imagen de un rostro canino bonachón y abajo el nombre bajo el que se le conocía: Capper.

“Este es Capper, mi braco alemán de pelo corto por los últimos siete años. Así que claro que Pumba puede venir contigo. Yo también tengo a Capper viviendo aquí conmigo, y estoy seguro de que los cuatro sabremos llevarnos bien.”

Liberando una bocanada de aire que no recordaba haber estado conteniendo, la mayor preocupación de Bill con respecto a ese viaje se volatilizó apenas escapó de sus labios.

De pronto, la perspectiva de pasar en Hamburg el siguiente mes se triplicó en felicidad.

 

El primer encuentro entre Pumba y Capper fue tentativo, con mucho olisquearse mutuamente el trasero y al final regalarse el uno al otro una lamida en los morros que selló su convivencia como positiva.

Una reacción similar fue la que tuvieron Bill y Tom al cruzar el dintel de entrada del edificio, y con una naturalidad de la que pronto se sentirían orgullosos, demostrar su alegría por ver al otro con un abrazo que tuvo una duración mayor a la que se darían de no haber de por medio ciertos sentimientos a flor de piel.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje hasta aquí? —Preguntó Tom con Bill entre sus brazos, y éste no hesitó en responder desde el mismo lugar.

—Sin contratiempos.

—Genial.

—Sí.

El abrazo se prolongó unos segundos más, y con pesar fue que se separaron, aunque no por mucho al mantener todavía el roce; Bill con su mano en brazo de Tom, y Tom con sus dedos en su hombro. Y así habrían de seguir, cautivados por el instante de no ser porque sus mascotas se reunieron con ellos para celebrar el estar los cuatro reunidos, y eso los orilló a por fin separarse.

—Ahora mismo tengo gente hospedándose en los primeros dos pisos —comentó Tom mientras ayudaba a Bill con su equipaje y juntos se dirigían a las escaleras—, así que te quedarás conmigo en el tercer piso. Preparé una habitación de huéspedes que espero sea de tu agrado. Y del de Pumba, por supuesto —agregó agachándose unos segundos para rascar al bulldog en las orejas y continuar su ascensión.

La llegada de Bill al tercer piso incluyó la clave de acceso para subir y bajar a su libre antojo, así como el delicioso aroma de comida en el horno y esperando por él.

—Pensé organizar una barbacoa en tu honor con un par de personas que conocerás mientras te quedes en la ciudad, pero imaginé que estarías cansado luego del viaje en el tren y que seguro preferirías instalarte del todo antes de poder conocer a mis amigos, así que… —Tom le dirigió una mirada cargada de intensidad—. Esta vez sólo seremos tú y yo, y los perros, claro está. Si es que te parece bien…

Bill se estremeció de pies a cabeza, y asintió una vez. —Será genial.

Y lo fue.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Billy. Tomi.

**4.- Billy. Tomi.**

 

Decidido a demostrar su valía como escritor de canciones aunque en ello se dejara el orgullo, aquel primer lunes que Bill y Tom se reunieron en el estudio del segundo piso para trabajar en su demo fue de repasar diez posibles canciones de las cuales tenían que descartar la mitad.

—Veo una temática de desamor —dijo Tom tras leer a consciencia cada una de las diez páginas que Bill le presentó—, y también de rompimiento.

—Era un amor no destinado a durar, así que… Seh —asintió Bill—. Cuando las escribí no tenía planes de nada en concreto con esas letras. Pensé que podría venderlas para el disco de alguien más, pero conforme pasaban las meses me di cuenta que eran las primeras canciones que escribía basadas en mis experiencias y no me pareció adecuado entregarlas así nada más al mejor postor.

—¿Todo lo que se lee aquí es cierto? —Preguntó Tom, pues en cada palabra leída había captado un dolor sordo y auténtico que creía imposible de falsificar, aunque Bill le demostró lo contrario. A su manera.

—No exactamente… Fue una relación larga, con sus altos y bajos muy pronunciados, pero no a ese nivel de profundidad que me habría gustado experimentar. Con Alex… ese era su nombre, por cierto… Nunca hubo esa clase de amor apasionado que se ve en películas. Lo más dramático que vivimos fue nuestro rompimiento, y sólo porque descubrí que me engañaba con alguien más, en nuestra propia cama…

—Ouch —se condolió Tom por él, y en un gesto de consuelo extendió la mano y le cubrió los nudillos con sus dedos—. Lo siento. He estado ahí, sé lo que se siente.

—¿Sí?

Tom lo confirmó con un cabeceó. —Ha sido mi karma. Lo hice una vez, se me ha regresado en tres ocasiones… Espero ya haber pagado mi culpa o en verdad estoy jodido por lo que me queda de existencia. —Una pausa, y luego Tom se lanzó con todo—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Adelante.

—Alex. ¿Era…? Es un nombre unisex…

—¿Un hombre? Sí. Soy gay —dijo Bill sin que su voz demostrara los nervios que de pronto le invadieron—. ¿Es un problema para ti?

Tom rió entre dientes, y denegó con la cabeza. —Para nada. Yo tampoco soy lo que se dice un heterosexual con credenciales. He tenido mis relaciones serias, casi siempre con mujeres, y mis aventuras de una noche, por lo general con hombres, por lo que se me podría catalogar como bisexual aunque…

—Oh —se contrajeron los dedos de Bill que Tom sujetaba, y luego ambos se soltaron—. Genial, uhm… Si me disculpas, voy al sanitario —se excusó Bill, y con un leve mareo abandonó su asiento y se alejó de Tom.

De momento, la distancia entre los dos le pareció la mejor de sus opciones.

 

A base de conocer la industria musical y su funcionamiento al dedillo, el proceso que entre dos amateurs les habría costado meses, si no es que años de trabajo arduo sin descansos, se minimizó a un día para la selección de letras, dos semanas para el esqueleto de las canciones, y tres días para la grabación de vocales, en donde una vez más se lució Bill al demostrar que su talento innato no se limitaba a la escritura, sino que también tenía otras manifestaciones hasta entonces ocultas pero no por ello menos valiosas.

En el ínterin, la amistad entre él y Tom se fortaleció con ayuda de la convivencia 24/7 a la que se sometieron de buena gana, y más allá de lo que cabía esperar, resultó que se llevaron tan bien dentro como fuera del estudio de grabación, al grado de mantenerse unidos por la cadera de tiempo completo salvo por pausas al sanitario y las horas de dormir siempre y cuando no fuera en los sofás del segundo piso cuando el agotamiento les vencía de madrugada y se rendían ahí en lugar de subir a sus respectivas recámaras.

De su recién formada amistad tuvieron noticia Gustav y Georgie cuando se sumaron al equipo musical para suplir aquellos instrumentos en los que Tom prefería abandonar el papel de músico y en lugar de ello centrarse en su ocupación de productor. Fue así como con Georgie a los teclados y Gustav aportando en percusiones tuvieron listas para inicios de su cuarta semana la primera versión de esas cinco canciones que compondrían el demo.

—Debo admitir que tienes una voz única —elogió Georgie a su amigo, los cuatro compartiendo una botella de champagne a modo de celebración por lo que ya estaba completo y listo para edición—. No lo habría imaginado ni en un millón de años.

—Gracias —aceptó Bill el cumplido, todo sonrisas y alegría por los logros conseguidos tras varias semanas de dejarse la piel en el estudio al lado de Tom, pero sobre todo por el alcohol que ya fluía en sus venas, y que combinado a un desayuno ligero siendo ya las últimas horas del día le habían hecho sucumbir a los efectos de una incipiente y muy agradable ebriedad—. Pero Tom también tiene su parte de crédito. Es él quien ha hecho los arreglos y lo ha conseguido.

—Bah —desestimó éste desde el sillón perpendicular al suyo y mirándolo con ojos de pupilas dilatadas—. Ha sido pan comido. Con talento de por medio, cualquier productor puede hacer maravillas.

—Un brindis por eso —propuso Gustav con un dejo de burla—, no por el talento de Bill, que ya se veía venir y no era ninguna novedad, pero por Tom, y el primer halago que le he escuchado decir en todos estos años de amistad que tenemos de conocernos, ¡salud!

Y de buena gana, los cuatro alzaron sus copas y brindaron por ello.

La celebración se extendió por un par de horas más, en donde el champagne al acabarse dio paso a unas cervezas que Tom tenía enfriando en el refrigerador y cuyo contenido fluyó con relativa rapidez. Para paliar el hambre, pues al fin y al cabo ¿qué clase de festejo era ese sin comida?, pidieron pizzas a domicilio y comieron hasta hartarse, o mejor dicho, hasta llegar al punto preciso de la náusea, donde un bocado más habría sido peligroso y por acuerdo mutuo bajaron las tapas de cartón y acordaron parar la ingesta tanto de comida como de bebida y mejor retirarse a dormir.

Con Gustav y Georgie ocupando uno de los dormitorios de la segunda planta, a Bill y a Tom no les quedó de otra más que subir al tercer piso, extremando precauciones en los escalones que conducían hasta esa planta y después maldiciendo su vicio por el tabaco que les impidió retirarse a dormir, pues las yemas de los dedos les picaban por un par de caladas antes de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo y ninguno de los dos era del tipo de resistir a las tentaciones por muy dañinas que fueran a su salud física.

—Tal vez deberías considerar el dejar de fumar —comentó Tom cuando los dos estuvieron parados en la escalera que conducía a la terraza y compartiendo un único cigarrillo entre los dos para no alargar su estancia ahí—. Por tu voz y todo eso… Sería una pena que…

—¿Mmm? —Soltando el humo contenido en sus pulmones, Bill se giró para verlo con ojos perezosos, y entre los dos saltó un chispazo de electricidad estática cuando sus miradas se encontraron en el aire de la madrugada.

A su alrededor, Hamburg dormía, o al menos hacía su mejor representación de ello por tratarse de un lunes a eso de las tres de la madrugada, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para unos y en excesivo temprano para otros, colocándolos a ellos dos en un limbo en donde su única compañía eran las luces de las farolas, el ruido lejano del tránsito, y una leve brisa fresca que les erizó la piel y favoreció que la distancia entre ambos se redujera un par de centímetros en búsqueda de calor corporal humano.

Los suficientes para que el brazo de Bill rozara al de Tom, y el intercambio del cigarrillo que compartían se convirtiera en una maniobra salpicada de torpeza.

—Olvida lo que dije antes —murmuró Tom de pronto, jugando con su pulgar sobre la boquilla del cigarro—. No es asunto mío si fumas o no, y es hipócrita de mi parte pedir que dejes de fumar si yo no haría lo mismo de estar en tu lugar.

Bill bajó el mentón, y con ello cayó un mechón de su cabello rubio y largo por varias pulgadas sobre su frente. —Lo que cuenta es la intención, y fue… Te preocupas por mi voz, ¿no es así?

—También por ti —musitó Tom antes de llevarse la colilla a los labios y succionar como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

A su lado, Bill exclamó “¡Awww!” al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y mostraba una parte de sí mismo que sólo salía a flote en momentos de vulnerabilidad, como lo era estar ebrio y sentirse en completa conexión con Tom.

—Tomi se preocupa por mí —canturreó Bill.

—¿Tomi? —Repitió éste.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, así me llama mi Mutti —confesó Tom, aunque se guardó para sí que algunas de sus parejas habían intentado hacer lo mismo y él había rechazado que así fuera. En cambio, en labios de Bill el mote adquiría tintes agradables que le hicieron decidir en el ahí y el ahora que lo aprobaba.

—En ese caso puedes llamarme Billy. Mi ex alguna vez quiso llamarme Billy y no se lo permití porque me enojaba que él lo hiciera, ¿sabes? —Bill giró la cabeza todavía con la mejilla conectada en su hombro y sus ojos lucieron grandes y sinceros—. Es un nombre que reservo para personas especiales.

—¿Como tu propia Mutti?

—No —denegó Bill una octava más baja su voz—. Mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, apenas la recuerdo, pero en cambio papá siempre me llamó Billy.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No te preocupes —murmuró Bill, entrelazando su brazo con aquel de Tom sobre el cual descansaba y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Aniquilando lo último que quedaba de su cigarrillo, Tom lo lanzó por encima de la baranda y la punta ardiente relució en una caída impecable mientras se precipitaba al vacío hasta que desapareció al impactar contra el cemento del pasillo que los separaba del siguiente edificio.

Por un segundo consideró Tom proponerle a Bill volver adentro y retirarse a dormir, que después de todo aquel había sido un día largo en el estudio y el siguiente lo sería aún más cuando revisaran los borradores y empezaran con las ediciones, pero el calor de su cuerpo lo retuvo. Igual que si tuviera los pies afianzados en concreto, Tom se resistió a abandonar su sitio, pero sobre todo la compañía de Bill, que sin proponérselo se había vuelto tan indispensable para él como el aire que respiraba.

Sin exagerar creía Tom que de faltarle Bill moriría («o algo así», pensó él en un afán desesperado de restarle importancia), y ello lo orilló a ladear su propia cabeza y apoyarla contra la de Bill.

—He pensado… —Dijo éste de pronto—. Me gustaría que este demo llevara ese nombre. Billy. Si al fin y al cabo es en honor a Alex… Él entendería claro el mensaje si ese fuera el nombre que apareciera en la portada. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Me encanta —declaró Tom, utilizando el adjetivo que entre ellos dos se había convertido en una broma privada a la cual sólo Gustav y Georgie tenían un acceso restringido. Su propio término, con un valor inefable y por lo tanto envuelto en misterio.

—Así que te encanta, ¿uh? —Le pinchó Bill el costado, y el movimiento propició la separación que puso fin al momento que juntos compartían.

Soltándose de Tom y Tom haciendo lo mismo con él, Bill se sintió de pronto helado, deseoso de volver al abrazo de Tom y refugiarse ahí, y así lo habría hecho de no ser porque el aire fresco de la noche ejerció un efecto de sobriedad sobre su borrachera y le hizo recuperar un mínimo aceptable de decencia, en donde de pronto actuar como lo había hecho era inapropiado entre colegas que estaban a la mitad de la grabación de un demo, y la pérdida de ese control le alteró por las implicaciones que traía implícitas.

—Tom…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Nos definirías como… amigos?

—Yo… —Tom le examinó unos segundos bajo la escasa luz del exterior y luego asintió—. Supongo que sí. Es decir, sí. Te considero como un amigo, ¿tú a mí no o…?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir, ¡sí!, uhm… —Bill se cubrió un costado del rostro con su mano dominante—. Creo que estoy demasiado borracho para tener contigo esta conversación ahora mismo.

—Hey, no me culpes. Tú has empezado —dijo Tom, extendiendo una mano y rozándole un hombro—. Pero seh… Es hora de dormir, _Billy_.

—En marcha, _Tomi_ —rebatió Bill de vuelta, y ayudándose mutuamente volvieron a entrar al edificio y se despidieron con naturalidad al final del pasillo, donde a cada lado estaban las puertas de sus respectivas recámaras.

Bastó entonces que el temor al arrepentimiento fuera mayor por perder una oportunidad que por arruinarla, y en un impulso del que después jamás podrían dar marcha atrás, se unieron en un corto beso antes de cada uno tomar por su cuenta la dirección opuesta al otro y dar por finalizada su magnífica noche.

Después, a un corto insomnio le siguió el plácido sueño, y también la dulce convicción de estar a la vuelta de la esquina de encontrarse, no con su destino, sino el uno con el otro.

Y ya no como amigos, no, sino como almas gemelas.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- Encanto de coco, y más.

**5.- Encanto de coco, y más.**

 

—Estoy enamorado, Nat, ¡enamorado te digo! —Le confesó Bill por teléfono a su mejor amiga y confidente mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en la terraza y se sentía capaz de lanzarse desde ese cuarto piso y volar sin necesidad de alas.

—Claro, cariño, y el sol sale por el este. Podríamos seguir diciendo hechos evidentes, pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo que trabajar hoy así que sé un poco más conciso —respondió Natalie con tranquilidad y resabios de cinismo, por lo que Bill mantuvo la boca cerrada un poco más—. Así que se besaron, ¿eh? ¿Y cómo estuvo? ¿Te metió la lengua hasta las amígdalas o qué?

Bill giró sobre sus pies y enfiló hacia una de las cornisas. —No. Fue apenas eso, un beso. Piensa en la definición del diccionario y tendrás una idea clara de lo que pasó. No hubo lengua, ni intercambio de saliva, ni nada que puedas catalogar como indecente. ¡Pero oh, Natalie! —Bill aspiró a profundidad—. ¡Fue maravilloso! Apenas si atiné a cerrar los ojos, y sentí como si mi cuerpo fuera sacudido por una descarga eléctrica…

—Allá vamos, el cliché del beso electrizante del que tanto se lee en novelas baratas de romance —se burló ella pero exenta de malicia—. ¿Y después qué? ¿Te invitó a acompañarle a su habitación o se unió contigo en la tuya?

Reiterando que su relato no iba más allá de los minutos compartidos en la escalera de servicio y los segundos en el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones primarias, Bill perdió un poco de la felicidad con la que había despertado esa mañana y el cigarrillo que pendía de sus dedos y al que apenas le había dado una calada tembló dejando caer una punta gruesa de ceniza que voló directo al vacío igual que sus ilusiones.

—No estaré construyendo castillos de arena en el aire… ¿O sí?

—No me preguntes a mí, cariño —le riñó Natalie de buena gana—, eres tú el que está ahí y al que han besado. ¿Te parece a ti eso que son juegos de tu mente?

Bill se guardó bien de responder.

—Consúltalo con la almohada y vuelve a llamarme después, cuando tengas algo más concreto que un beso de colegiales, ¿vale? —Dio por finalizada Natalie su conversación y dejó a Bill con el teléfono pegado al oído y el tono de marcado resonando en su tímpano.

Inseguro de su ese requisito llegaría a cumplirse, Bill suspiró, y sin un segundo pensamiento apagó su colilla y volvió adentro.

 

Porque así estaba previsto, para cuando Bill bajó a confrontar a Tom respecto al beso ocurrido apenas horas atrás, resultó que éste ya estaba en el segundo piso y reunido con alguien más.

—Bill, éste es Andreas, mi amigo del que te comenté que podría hacer un excelente trabajo con el arte de tu demo. Andreas, él es Bill —hizo Tom las presentaciones iniciales, y los dos intercambiaron firmes apretones de manos—. Los dejaré un momento para que conversen a sus anchas —se excusó Tom después bajo la justificación de que estaba por recibir a una banda nueva en la planta baja y quería estar presente para explicarles las reglas básicas de la locación.

Apenas quedarse a solas, Bill fue directo al grano con la imagen mental que tenía para ese demo y se lo expuso a Andreas valiéndose de algunas referencias que tenía guardadas en su móvil y explicando las reminiscencias que quería que compartieran con el público.

—Sé que es trillado y ya se ha visto antes hasta el cansancio —dijo por último luego de casi diez minutos de dominar la conversación con un monólogo de su parte—, pero el concepto monocromático de blanco y negro es justo lo que quiero para mi demo.

—Va de maravilla con la música.

—¿Escuchaste las canciones?

—Oh, Tom me permitió escuchar el intro de una, para que me hiciera una idea de qué se trataba y no tanteara el terreno tan a ciegas. Espero no te moleste…

—Uhm, no. Está bien —mintió Bill a medias, pues todavía se sentía en exceso tímido de mostrar el trabajo de sus últimas semanas a un virtual desconocido, y no se sentía listo para recibir ninguna clase de halago o crítica.

Acordando tener listo para el fin de semana un boceto tentativo que les permitiera saber si sus estilos eran compatibles, Andreas pasó de serio y profesional a dejar en claro que su interés por Bill no se reducía al binomio empleador y empleado.

—¿Qué te ha parecido Hamburg hasta el momento? —Preguntó en un momento determinado, y al obtener de Bill la respuesta de que poco había salido a conocer la ciudad por estar en el estudio de grabación, Andreas se ofreció a llevarlo a cenar a un sitio donde él era regular y “tenían un menú variado para toda clase de preferencias”—. Conozco unos cuantos restaurantes más que decentes por el área. Si estás interesado, yo podría-….

—¿Salir a comer solo? Muy bien, Andy —interrumpió Tom, que había escuchado su plática desde el pasillo y no se cortó en lo absoluto para interrumpirla—. Y ya que no estarás disponible para mostrarle a Bill la ciudad, yo puedo hacerlo.

Bill alzó las cejas en sorpresa, pero se recuperó en tiempo récord. —¿En serio?

—Puedo llevarte a donde quieras. Desde el puesto más miserable de salchichas asadas hasta un restaurante francés de cuatro estrellas y media.

—¿Sólo cuatro y media? ¿Qué pasó con esa mitad de estrella que les falta?

—Perdieron media estrella en un _reality show_ que grabaron el año pasado, pero están luchando por conseguirla de vuelta. Así que… ¿Qué dices?

Divertido por el desenvolvimiento de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, Bill accedió a que así fuera, y lo puso en manifiesto con una frase que no dejaba lugar a dobles interpretaciones.

—Me _encantaría_ , Tom.

 

Aunque tentadora la oferta de vestirse en sus mejores galas y tener una cena de ensueño con Tom en un distinguido restaurante francés, Bill declinó esa opción por un punto medio que tampoco era el roñoso puesto de salchichas que Tom había mencionado antes, por lo que juntos se contentaron con salir a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante de comida italiana que estaba cerca del edificio y a donde se dirigieron caminando por la calle y debatiendo cada uno por su cuenta si tomar la mano del otro era una jugada arriesgada o no.

Dado que todavía quedaba pendiente discutir el beso que había ocurrido días atrás, ninguno se atrevió a establecer contacto, y en su lugar charlaron animadamente del Track 02 que había sido con el que comenzaran los trabajos de edición.

—Por cierto —dijo Bill de pronto—, Andreas me ha enviado un listín de conceptos bastante interesantes para la portada. Realmente sabe lo que hace, ¿no?

—No lo habría recomendado de no ser así. Somos amigos desde la infancia, pero eso no modificaría mi opinión de su trabajo si no fuera tan bueno como lo es.

—En todo caso, gracias por conectarnos. Tengo la impresión de que es el indicado para la realización del _booklet_ , y quizá…

—¿Quizá? —Indagó Tom con un leve temblor en la voz.

—No te vayas a reír, pero… —Explicando lo que ya antes había compartido con Andreas, Bill le reveló a Tom las intenciones que tenía de lanzar un álbum de fotografías junto con el demo. Un proyecto por demás ambicioso tratándose de un artista nuevo que sólo tendría a disposición del público cinco canciones y un primer video que a duras penas se promocionaría por medio de un lanzamiento en Youtube, pero que no por eso le impedía soñar en grande.

Con Andreas moviendo los hilos, éste le había asegurado a Bill conocer al fotógrafo perfecto para llevar a cabo esa sesión, y tras describir a detalle en sus correos el escenario en el que se desarrollaría, Bill había acabado por olvidarse de que su sueño fuera sólo eso y empezar a creer que podría convertirse en una realidad.

Tras finalizar de hablar, Tom dejó escapar un suspiro, puesto que por un instante había creído que Bill hacía referencia a que Andreas era el indicado para algo más, y que el trabajo no estaba envuelto en ello…

—Apuesto a que el resultado final sería genial —dijo con sinceridad—. Por Andreas y todo eso, pero sobre todo por ti, que has hecho una planeación milimétrica de todo esto.

Bill entrechocó su hombro con el de Tom. —No en balde ha sido mi fantasía desde que tengo memoria. Siempre quise formar una banda y ser el cantante principal, pero por supuesto, el no saber ni cómo tocar el triángulo influyó bastante, así que me tuve que conformar con hacer aquello que sabía, y que se reducía a escribir canciones… y a dolerme porque eran _mis_ canciones, pero no era _yo_ quien las cantaba —masculló lo último con un dejo de tristeza que hizo a un lado cuando llegaron al restaurante y su conversación se diluyó eligiendo una mesa y después revisando el menú.

Tras elegir para ambos dos platos de pasta y limonada de té herbal, Tom aprovechó el silencio para hacer una revelación por su cuenta.

—Eso que has contado antes… Te entiendo a la perfección. En algún punto trabajé con Gustav y Georgie tratando de formar una banda, pero fue inútil. Nos faltaba un vocalista, y nunca dimos con el indicado. Los tres teníamos claro la voz que queríamos, pero nunca apareció. Al final me cansé de esperar, y fue así como por último opté a sacar mis propias canciones y tener mi alter ego como DJ. De eso a nada… Aunque seguido me pregunto qué tan lejos habríamos llegado de tener a un cantante… pues… como tú —murmuró lo último tan bajo que se creyó a salvo de haberlo compartido con Bill y listo para mentir cuando éste se lo preguntara de vuelta, pero su destino no era ese.

Posando su mano encima de la de Tom sobre la mesa, Bill le dio un leve apretón.

Era su manera de decir “Lo sé”, pues él por su cuenta ya se había formado esa misma idea al escuchar la historia, y la lista de ‘hubieras’ era demasiado amarga como para digerirlas de uno a uno.

En su lugar comieron, y bebieron, y cuando llegó el momento del postre optaron por compartir un gelato de coco, así como su cuchara, por lo que acabaron alimentándose el uno al otro hasta raspar el fondo del recipiente y planteándose si aquello había valido como una cita o antes debían de volverse a besar para que contara como tal.

La incógnita, que amenazaba con resolverse hasta que estuvieran de vuelta en su edificio y ante la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones de la tercera planta, se aclaró a la salida del restaurante, cuando bajo la luz de los faroles encontró Tom una mancha de gelato en la comisura de los labios de Bill, y sin segundos pensamientos de su parte, sólo guiado por el instinto, se acercó a él y lo besó.

Y Bill lo dejó. Atento a la punta de su lengua y al roce que daba para limpiarlo, y después compartir con él ese último atisbo de sabor.

Coco. Que sin proponérselo pasaría a representar toda clase de comienzos entre ellos dos.

 

Fue Tom quien se vio en la necesidad de discutir con Bill qué eran exactamente, pues Andreas no tardó en comunicarse con él y preguntarle directamente si habían sido imaginaciones suyas que se había entrometido cuando intentó invitar a Bill a cenar o es que iban a tener competencia por sus afectos.

—Bill ya tiene a alguien.

—Pero me dijo que su demo era en honor a su ex y-…

—Ya, pero el ex es cosa del pasado y tiene a alguien _ahora_.

—Joder, Tom, pero-…

—Andy, tengo que colgar —finalizó Tom esa llamada, y casi se llevó un susto de muerte cuando en la pantalla de su computadora apareció la sombra de Bill cruzado de brazos y con expresión adusta.

—¿De verdad tengo a alguien y no me he enterado? —Preguntó Bill apenas Tom se dio media vuelta en su silla y pudo encararlo—. ¿Era ese Andreas?

Tom tragó saliva. —Sí.

—¿’Sí’ a cuál de mis dos preguntas? —Volvió Bill a la carga con una sombra de sonrisa que contribuyó a que el alma de Tom le volviera al cuerpo y éste pudiera recomponerse.

—A las dos, supongo…

—Vale —avanzó Bill un par de pasos hasta quedar cerca de Tom, al alcance de su mano si es que la estiraba unos centímetros más—. Ya que no puede ser un ‘supongo’ respecto a si era Andreas o no porque es tu amigo y debes ser capaz de reconocerle la voz incluso por teléfono, deduzco que esa palabra le corresponde al asunto de si yo tengo o no a alguien en mi vida, ¿correcto?

—Correcto —confirmó Tom, que no se había sentido así de nervioso desde que tenía doce años y se le declara a una chica que iba tres cursos arriba del suyo.

En aquel entonces había conseguido una novia que le duró tres meses y con la que tuvo sus primeros escarceos amorosos, llegando al grado de meterle la mano bajo el sostén, por lo que esperaba que esos nervios fueran un buen presagio y no trajeran consigo una fecha de caducidad temprana para la incipiente relación que esperaba seguir desarrollando con Bill.

—Me gustas, Bill —dijo Tom luego de ensayar la frase en su cabeza—, y quiero creer que es muto.

—Bueno —cambió éste el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra—. No voy por ahí besando a cualquiera, no es mi estilo en lo absoluto, así que… También puedo decir que me gustas.

En un imprevisto giro de acciones que por defecto les habrían obligado a desviar la mirada y actuar como un par de colegiales experimentando con su primer amor, ambos se miraron a los ojos y encontraron una honesta limpidez que era mejor que cualquier otro sentimiento.

—So… ¿Podríamos definir un estatus oficial o…?

—¿Seguir besándonos y ver a dónde nos lleva eso? —Rellenó Bill por él el espacio que quedaba en blanco, sonriendo después con un poco de picardía.

—Me gusta ese plan —declaró Tom.

—¿Sólo te gusta? —Inquirió Bill con un pequeño puchero, desafiándolo en su juego personal.

—No —captó Tom en el acto—. Me _encanta_.

—Te _encanta_.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero…  Creo que _nos_ encanta.

—Uh-uh… —Exhaló Bill, antes de apoyar las manos en los reposabrazos de la silla de Tom, y al doblarse a la mitad y quedar a su altura, ponerse en posición para un nuevo beso.

Tom aceptó la proposición, y el resto, cayó por su propio peso.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- Contratiempos.

**6.- Contratiempos.**

 

El final de la primavera trajo consigo los últimos ajustes a las canciones de Bill (que ahora tenían nombres y no sólo eran conocidas como Track seguida de un número de identificación), la sesión fotográfica que coordinó Andreas para conseguir el arte del álbum así como imágenes tentativas para un disco que le acompañara, y que su hasta entonces liviana relación con Tom que abarcaba los ámbitos profesionales, amigables y también románticos tuviera su primer tropezón.

Al encontrarse en las últimas fases con su demo, Bill había dado por supuesto que su estancia en Hamburg estaba llegando a su fin, y que no por ello su cercanía con Tom tenía que sufrir el mismo destino. Juntos se las habían arreglado para funcionar dentro de las áreas grises que les autorizaban mantener un vínculo todavía sin etiquetas, pero en donde actuaban como colegas y amigos en la segunda planta del edificio, y como amantes en el tercer piso. El acuerdo, aunque no de lo más ortodoxo, les había funcionado bien durante aquellas semanas en que lo mantuvieron, pero ya no podrían seguir así una vez que el permiso vacacional de Bill se terminara y éste tuviera que volver a Berlín.

Dentro de los planes de Bill estaba la propuesta de intentar llevar a cabo ese acuerdo al mundo exterior y no sólo limitarlo a un tercer piso donde los únicos que estaban enterados del cambio de estatus eran sus amistades más cercanas, y para ello tenía que vencer su miedo de toparse con una negativa… El cual era de lo más irracional considerando que Tom parecía igual o hasta más enamorado que él y juntos estaban viviendo un romance de temporada para el que ninguno de los dos quería renunciar.

Pero con todo, era de mala suerte contar con que todo saldría según sus propósitos, por lo que llegado el momento de abordar el tema, lo hizo con extrema precaución para no arruinarlo.

—Es increíble que ésta sea mi última semana en Hamburg, ¿eh? —Comentó a media película, él y Tom sentados en su sofá de tres plazas y ocupando cuando mucho la mitad de los asientos al estar acurrucados.

Ya que era una película por televisión que ambos habían visto por lo menos media docena de veces y que sólo tenían como ruido de fondo como pretexto para mimarse en brazos del otro, Tom no demoró en responder.

—Seh… No creía que ninguno de los dos pudiera soportar la compañía del otro por tanto tiempo. Especialmente tú a mí, que los pocos amigos que se han alojado en mi cuarto de huéspedes huyen cuando descubren que me gusta la limpieza y el orden a un nivel casi patológico.

—¿’Casi’? —Le chanceó Bill—. Por poco me diste un infarto el primer domingo que pasé aquí cuando a las seis en punto de la mañana sacaste la aspiradora y te encontré limpiando los techos. Por instante pensé que tendría que llamar al manicomio y pedir una orden de alejamiento en tu contra.

—Oh, vamos —rió Tom, pues desde entonces repetía que ese era el mejor método para deshacerse de arañas, telarañas y sus crías, y la prueba fehaciente de ello era su ausencia total en las altas esquinas de su departamento—. En todo caso nos hemos divertido en estos casi dos meses.

—Sin lugar a dudas.

—Un poco más después que antes —dijo Tom, que tenía a Bill recargado contra su hombro y la cercanía la permitió tocarle la cara interna del brazo de manera íntima—. Supongo que de eso querías hablar, ¿no?

—Pues sí… ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

—Porque… yo quería hacer lo mismo. Esperaba a que tú dieras el primer paso, pero al diablo con eso. Las oportunidades se desaparecen mientras uno se debate entre elegir una, así que iré directo al grano: ¿Estamos o no juntos?

—Estamos —afirmó Bill—, pero…

Tom suspiró. —Lo sé, lo sé…

De por medio no sólo estaba el que vivían en ciudades diferentes y sus motivos para permanecer juntos iban desapareciendo uno a uno de su lista conforme los preparativos del demo y del libro marchaban viento en popa, porque además estaba el hecho indiscutible de que Tom estaba por pasar el verano cruzando Europa para asistir a una buena cantidad de festivales de verano a donde había sido invitado en su papel de A~TomiK a formar parte de los músicos que subirían al escenario. Por tratarse de un compromiso previo incluso a conocer a Bill, Tom ya no tenía marcha para atrás en ese asunto, aunque eso no le impidió desear que así fuera.

—Quizá pueda comprar boletos para algunos de esos festivales… Si es que son en Alemania.

—Y yo podría pasar de visita a Berlín entre fechas… Aunque sólo sería por unas horas entre locaciones.

Pese al ánimo que ambos intentaron imprimirles a sus palabras, el suyo fue un esfuerzo vacío.

Más tarde, después de que la película se hubiera acabado y en la pantalla corrieran los créditos, fue Bill quien decidió abrir su corazón primero.

—Tomi… Estoy enamorado. De ti, por si quedaba alguna duda, y… Tengo miedo de admitir que quizá no logremos salir adelante una vez que yo vuelva a Berlín y tú te quedes aquí en Hamburg, pero al menos quiero que me prometas que seguiremos siendo amigos. Estas semanas contigo han sido de las mejores en mi vida, y al menos en honor a esos recuerdos quiero conservar la amistad sin importar el resto. Si tengo que darme por vencido con todo, al menos no quiero renunciar a eso…

Con esa misma cadena de pensamiento en su interior, Tom no dudó en abrazar a Bill, y aspirando el aroma de su cuello le reveló que el mismo caso aplicaba para él.

—Andreas no lo aprobaría, pero… ¿Es posible tener un nuevo mejor amigo en apenas un mes? Y es que… Lo supe desde un inicio. Y me resisto a creer que el ser mejores amigos juegue en nuestra contra. Tan sólo hace falta ver a Gustav y a Georgie que lo son, y que también componen el matrimonio más funcional del que yo tenga noción, incluso superando al de mis padres, pero joder, jamás les digas o me castigarían incluso aunque hace muchos años que no vivo bajo su techo…

Bill rió, al menos lo intentó, pero en su garganta se atoró la alegría y en su lugar salió un sollozo.

—No era un chiste tan bueno —dijo Tom.

—Es mejor que nada —murmuró Bill, limpiándose el rabillo de los ojos antes de separarse un poco de Tom y mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

Tom tragó saliva, puesto que la invitación tenía claras connotaciones sexuales, precisamente del tipo que en su relación faltaban por completar. Pues si bien no eran ningunos neófitos en cuanto al placer del otro al haber compartido ya cama, todavía tenían de por medio algunas barreras por cruzar, siendo la más importante la de mantener sexo con penetración.

Sin proponérselo tal cual era que habían dejado dicha actividad como último recurso, no por falta de deseo, sino por exceso del mismo… Pues cruzar esa línea haría imposible dar marcha atrás, y el camino que los separaba todavía era mucho más largo que la distancia entre sus ciudades.

De cualquier modo Tom aceptó, y con Bill guiando sus pasos hacia la recámara de invitados fue que juntos concluyeron que sí, estaban avanzando a pasos de gigantes, quizá entregándose mutuamente sin consideración del tiempo y el espacio que jugaba en su contra, pero no por ello menos conscientes de que era para lo que estaban predestinados a cumplir, y bajo ese acuerdo tácito fue que se despojaron una a una de sus prendas, y tomados de la mano pasaron a recostarse sobre la cama.

Aquello fue hacer el amor, pero también, dejar que el amor los rehiciera a ellos.

 

La modelo elegida por Andreas para la sesión fotográfica de Bill resultó ser un él que había pasado por hormonas, terapia y quirófano para convertirse en un ella, y el resultado final de su transformación se midió por el asombro que manifestó Tom cuando los presentaron y su atracción fue inmediata, casi a la par de los celos con los que Bill se mostró receloso de ello.

—Oh, vamos —rezongó Tom cuando incluso antes de comenzar, Bill pidió unos minutos para recomponerse—. Tengo ojos en la cara, ¿qué se suponía que debía de hacer?

—Al menos cerrar la boca para cortar el flujo de saliva que te colgaba hasta el piso —gruñó Bill de vuelta, dándole la espalda—. ¿Es así como va a ser siempre? Porque soy una persona por naturaleza celosa y trato de ser razonable, pero me va a costar contigo si a la menor oportunidad vas a quedar extasiado con cuanta chica bonita cruce por delante de ti.

—Técnicamente… Ella no es 100% una chica, al menos no en el sentido tradicional de la palabra. Según lo que me contó Andreas, todavía tiene algo entre las piernas que le sobra para ser una.

—¡Eso no es lo importante! —Rebatió Bill acalorado, todavía indispuesto a mirarlo a la cara—. Porque te ha gustado, al menos admítelo.

Tom suspiró. —Sí, me gustó, pero no como tú.

Bill bufó.

—No tanto como tú —dijo Tom, recomponiendo su oración, y antes de que Bill viera la falla de su argumento, él mismo se adelantó—. Lo que no quiere decir que cuando llegue alguien que me guste más que tú… lo cual francamente encuentro ridículo… te dejaré por esa persona. Esta no es una competencia de esa clase. De ninguna clase, ya que estamos en esos detalles absurdos.

Bill lo escuchó en silencio, y después se limpió el borde de los párpados con los dedos índices.

—Hay algo que no te conté antes respecto a Alex y me gustaría hacerlo ahora mismo.

—Ven —le haló Tom del brazo y lo hizo darse media vuelta—. Soy todo oídos para lo que decidas compartirme.

Bajo el embrujo de su mirada, Bill se resignó a confesar aquello de la manera más honesta que pudiera conjurar. —Me fue infiel, ¿vale? En más de una ocasión, aunque de eso me enteré después de terminar. Pero la vez que lo sorprendí con alguien más en la cama y que fue la gota que derramó el vaso… estaba con una chica.

—Oh.

—No sé si habría dolido menos si se tratara de otro hombre, pero en su momento me lastimó mi insuficiencia como persona para satisfacerlo. Todo se redujo a eso: A una vagina que yo no tenía y que Alex al parecer necesitaba con tanta desesperación como para lanzar por la borda una relación de cinco años conmigo… Eso fue lo peor.

—Ok, entiendo —asintió Tom una vez—. Pero no todos los bisexuales somos iguales. Y no hablo por todos en general, sino por mí como caso particular, y yo puedo jurarte aquí mismo que jamás me atrevería a serte infiel. Antes preferiría ponerle fin a nuestra relación…

—Tom…

—Hey, que debemos ser honestos aunque duela —dijo éste, mirándolo fijo a los ojos y sin parpadear—. He tenido toda clase de relaciones en mi vida, y si algo he aprendido de todas ellas es que la mejor política es la honestidad. Y bajo ese pacto es que no me guardaré de decir ‘te amo’, pero tampoco endulzaré el final cuando llegue la hora de decir ‘adiós’.

—Cuando llegue… —Repitió Bill las palabras que más le habían calado y que le sonaron como sentencia como sentencia de muerte o al menos fecha de caducidad, y de ahí que Tom se corrigiera al instante.

—Si es que llega. Que tengo la impresión de que tú y yo podemos ser de carrera larga.

—¿Tú crees?

Tom puso la palma de su mano en el pecho de Bill, justo sobre el pectoral derecho, y así lo confirmó: —Tengo una corazonada.

Bill apenas si pudo reír.

—Es el peor chiste que te he escuchado decir jamás.

—Ya habrá oportunidad para otros peores… y mejores —resumió él reduciendo la distancia entre ambo y besándolo en los labios.

Y porque en eso quería creer, Bill olvidó su conflicto anterior y se fundió en ese beso.

 

La despedida fue incluso más agónica de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera supuesto siquiera que sería.

A finales de junio, ya en verano y con temperaturas que parecían más propias de áreas meridionales que las del siempre fresco Hamburg, Bill bajó con la ayuda de Tom su equipaje a la calle, al automóvil de Georgie, quien por casualidad tenía trabajo que hacer en Berlín y se había ofrecido a llevarlo consigo para hacer el viaje menos aburrido.

Mientras ella charlaba con Gustav por teléfono y les daba privacidad para sus últimos minutos a solas, Bill no pudo evitar rodear a Tom con sus brazos y pegar sus torsos y pelvis lo más posible, no en un abrazo cargado de sensualidad, sino de cariño por el otro, que Tom correspondió al ciento por ciento al pasarle los dedos por su cabello rubio y murmurar que desde ya lo extrañaba.

—Pero nos veremos pronto —trató Bill de mantenerse optimista aunque sin mucho éxito.

A pesar de que era lunes y Tom estaría con él en Berlín el viernes en la noche, su estancia se limitaría a dos noches, partiendo el domingo a mediodía porque no podía alejarse tanto de su trabajo. Y más allá que eso no había planes, puesto que pronto sería julio, y eso le implicaba a Tom… O mejor dicho, a su alter ego A~TomiK salir de gira y ausentarse de la vida mundana que vivía como Tom Kaulitz.

Bajo una luz que no era favorable para su recién formada relación, Bill escondió el rostro en el cuello de Tom y contó hasta diez con la vana esperanza de conseguir un poco de fortaleza con la cual demostrar que estaba bien, pero fue un intento inútil cuando al poner distancia entre los dos descubrió que su decaimiento había tomado raíces también en Tom, y los dos llevaban escrito en sus facciones lo mucho que les pesaba tener que decirse ‘hasta luego’, aun fuera esa una despedida temporal…

En su afán por no alargar lo inevitable, Bill consiguió forzar una sonrisa en su rostro, y consiguió transmitir en su beso una pizca de entusiasmo no por lo que dejaban ir, sino por lo que tendrían si sabían esperar, que a su vez Tom recibió y le permitió dejarlo marchar sin venirse abajo ahí mismo.

—El viernes estaré esperando por ti —dijo Bill ya en su asiento del copiloto y con el cinturón de seguridad ajustado en su centro—. La cena vendrá incluida.

—Es la compañía la que me importa —respondió Tom—. Vayan con cuidado —le dijo después a Georgie—, y no olvides confirmar cuando estés sano y salvo en Berlín.

—Lo haré —dijo Bill.

—Igual yo, _Liebchen_ —se burló Georgie soplándole un beso en su dirección que Tom espantó con un manoteo igual que si se tratara de un molesto mosquito.

Sintiendo que dejaba un trozo de su alma atrás, pero que a cambio se llevaba una porción igual para consolarse, Bill evitó mirar atrás cuando Georgie condujo alejándose, pero no por ello sus ojos abandonaron la figura de Tom, que parado en la acera y moviendo la mano, permaneció ahí hasta que la distancia y un giro en una esquina lo hicieron desaparecer del todo.

Después vendría la cuenta regresiva hasta su próximo encuentro.

 

/*/*/*/*


	7. 7.- Dos veranos diferenciados entre sí.

**7.- Dos veranos diferenciados entre sí.**

 

Reunirse de vuelta en Berlín implicó un abrazo que les hizo doler los huesos, un beso en donde la fuerza del impacto les sacó sangre, y que al intentar dirigirse a la superficie plana más cercana para consumar su amor, Bill cayera de espaldas y se llevara a Tom consigo, poniendo punto y aparte a sus planes cuando el dolor les impidió proseguir. De momento.

—No era así como imaginé nuestro reencuentro —dijo Bill todavía en el piso y con Tom encima de él—. Había preparado una cena romántica, con velas, flores, vino…

Tom olisqueó el aire, y en efecto, el aroma de comida le invadió las fosas nasales mezclado con aquellos otros que ya había mencionado Bill.

—Yo podría omitir la parte donde caíamos y nos partíamos la crisma, pero sí, algo así era como lo que tenía en mente.

—¿Tanto me extrañabas? —Preguntó Bill, ondulando sus caderas y haciendo un contacto íntimo entre su erección y la de Tom.

—Bill… —Respondió Tom de vuelta, aumentando esa presión y dándole un ritmo adecuado.

Fue así como la cena de esa primera noche la comieron helada… Y ellos vestidos en un nuevo par de bóxers limpios que suplieran el desastre que hicieron con los anteriores.

Por descontado para ambos, que no habría podido ser mejor que eso porque se tenían el uno al otro y al final eso era lo único que valía.

 

Julio fue un mes excepcionalmente caluroso y húmedo, donde las lluvias por Alemania y Europa marcaron nuevos precedentes en cuanto a mililitros de agua precipitados y se vivieron algunas situaciones de catástrofe que aparecieron en los periódicos como advertencia de que el calentamiento global era una realidad para la que se tendrían que extremar precauciones.

Si bien Bill pasó esas casi cinco semanas que componían el mes lánguido con la mirada en la ventana viendo cómo Berlín se asemejaba a una nueva Venecia cuando el sistema de alcantarillado no se daba abasto, su estado melancólico más bien tenía que ver con Tom, a quien había visto un máximo de tres veces en casi la totalidad del mes.

Y no por falta de esfuerzo de ambas partes, pero… Eran sus horarios y locaciones las que se les oponían, y cuando no tenía que salir Bill de la ciudad justo cuando Tom podía hacerle una visita, era que Tom estaba sobre los escenarios con su máscara de gas de A~TomiK cuando Bill tenía que conformarse con una retransmisión vía internet porque los boletos se habían agotado.

Incluso en los escasos momentos libres y en los que podían coincidir eran contados por chat o llamada telefónica, y últimamente les dejaban un regusto amargo por culpa de la abstinencia al otro que sabían se sobrevendría apenas cortar comunicación.

Para Bill en especial, que se estaba resintiendo por el clima que imperaba en Berlín y que iba como anillo al dedo a la insatisfacción que sentía de no tener a Tom cerca.

Ni siquiera los avances con los que Andreas le presentó el arte de su demo, el _booklet_ , y el libro que le acompañaría lograron ahuyentar las nubes de tormenta que perennes flotaban (metafórica y literalmente) sobre su cabeza, y éste así se lo hizo saber.

—Si te sirve de consuelo… Tom la está pasando igual de mal que tú.

—¿En serio? —Inquirió Bill con ojos apagados, pues se sentía como una planta a la que le faltara el sol y con las raíces podridas por el exceso de humedad, ya no de lluvia, sino de incontables lágrimas que se había tragado.

—Fui a uno de los festivales donde él tocó y nos vimos unos minutos antes de que subiera al escenario. Está un poco demacrado e intentó justificarlo por todos los shows que ha dado este mes, pero yo lo conozco mejor que nadie y está harto.

—¿Harto?

—Pero no de ti —se apresuró Andreas a explicar—, sino de la situación en la que ustedes dos se encuentran.

—No es el único…

—No. Ciertamente están en esto juntos.

Y aunque después el tema de conversación se derivó a otros tópicos menos deprimentes que ese, en el horizonte de Bill apareció el primer atisbo de luz.

Un rayo se coló y le brindó la calidez que le hacía falta.

 

Ya que sus opciones se ceñían a morir o luchar (en el sentido figurado de la expresión), Bill optó por lo segundo, convencido de que si Tom se valía de su trabajo como DJ para distraerse al menos un poco de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban juntos y la separación forzada a la que se enfrentaban, bien podía hacer él lo mismo.

Entregándose a sus proyectos, Bill estableció para sí un régimen de trabajo demencial en donde trabajaba codo con codo con Andreas para ultimar los detalles artísticos de su proyecto, establecía los contactos indicados para la elaboración del producto final, y se pasaba un buen número de horas de la noche escribiendo canciones y armándose de un portafolio para presentar que le augurara al menos la distracción que él buscaba.

En el ínterin limpiaba su piso de cabo a rabo, salía a dar largos paseos con Pumba cuando el clima lo permitía, se obligó a asistir a cenas y reuniones con amistades a las que había descuidado, se inscribió al gimnasio, y aceptaba cualquier punto de comunicación con Tom, sin importar la hora o el lugar donde se encontrara.

—Espero no haberte despertado —dijo éste por teléfono, con la línea repleta de estática y mala recepción.

Rodando en su cama hasta semiincorporarse y así evitar caer dormido, Bill mintió y dijo que no. —No te preocupes. ¿Cómo ha estado USA?

—Genial. Fue buena idea venir aquí. Los festivales en donde he participado han sido… indescriptibles. La energía que se vive es diferente a la que hay en Europa. No mejor, pero al cambio ha sido bueno.

—Me imagino…

—Y te extraño —dijo Tom de la nada y sin venir a cuento, pero consiguiendo en el proceso que a Bill le invadiera un cosquilleo por el cuerpo.

—¿Sí? Yo también te extraño…

—No por mucho tiempo. Después de hoy-…

—¿Vas a volver a Alemania? —Interrumpió Bill la pregunta, sólo para encontrarse con una respuesta inesperada.

—Más bien… Pensaba que podrías tomarte una semana libre, y juntos tomar vacaciones en algún sitio paradisiaco. Unos amigos y yo estamos pensando en rentar una casa en Ibiza y compartir los gastos en partes iguales. Es más de tipo parejas, Gustav y Georgie también irán, y cuando me lo propusieron… pensé en ti antes que en nadie. ¿Qué dices?

—Oh… —Sin rastros del sueño que antes le invadía, Bill no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de llegar a una resolución—. Digo que… acepto.

—Perfecto. Te enviaré la información por correo y pronto nos veremos.

—Contaré los días. —«Segundo a segundo», pensó Bill, sin saber que el mismo pensamiento había cruzado la mente de Tom.

De pronto, la segunda mitad de su verano ya no parecía tan terrible como había sido la primera.

 

Ibiza ese verano estuvo mejor de lo que había estado Berlín; infinitamente mejor, y no sólo en lo tocante al clima, sino también por la compañía, puesto que él y Tom compartieron uno de los varios cuartos con los que contaba la residencia donde se hospedaban, y las amistades que él le presentó (y frente a las cuales se refirió de él como novio oficial) resultaron de lo más agradables.

Para su alivio, Andreas se les sumó en su estancia a la residencia con una pareja nueva llamada Christoph, por lo que Bill pudo respirar aliviado a sabiendas de que entre ellos dos cualquier indicio de incomodidad que pudiera quedar por el _crush_ que Andreas había sentido por él al conocerlo ya era tema del pasado. Y ya que el tal Christoph resultó ser tan agradable como lo era el mismo Andreas, Bill no tardó en hacer nuevas migas con ambos y conocerlos mejor que nunca.

En honor a esa recién formada amistad, Bill no dudo en seguirlos en Instagram y ellos hicieron lo mismo, culminando con varias fotografías de ellos tres que compartieron de buena gana con sus seguidores.

—Wow, no sabía que eras famoso en Instagram —se sorprendió Andreas cuando vio el número de seguidores que Bill tenía en su cuenta y que se contaba en seis cifras—. ¿Llevas una vida oculta de celebridad o qué es lo que escondes?

—Bah, Tom tiene muchos más más que yo —declaró Bill sin mentir, pues Tom sí que era una celebridad como A~TomiK, y aunque en su cuenta no tenía ni una fotografía ni tampoco un avatar de perfil, sí tenía más de unos cuantos millones e iban en aumento sin que éste tuviera que mover un dedo. El mismo Bill lo seguía, y no le daba corte admitirlo.

—Espera a que tu demo salga al público. Tu estatus pasara de popular en Instagram por tu apariencia a popular por tu música —dijo Andreas a modo de vaticinio, y Bill se encogió de hombros con humildad.

—Lo dudo. Tengo planeado sacar una segunda cuenta para controlar de manera distinta mi perfil privado de ese otro como músico. Así será menos lío manejar la publicidad, creo…

En eso estaban cuando Bill recibió entre sus notificaciones que había sido etiquetado en varias publicaciones, y de inmediato las revisó, sonriendo a la pantalla de su móvil cuando aparecieron él, Andreas y Christoph posando para un selfie casual bajo las etiquetas de #Vacation, #Ibiza y #NoFilter.

—Oh, qué bien lucen todos —dijo Tom de pronto, sorprendiendo a Bill al aparecer por encima de su hombro—. Muy bronceados.

—¡Tom!

—Se ve divertido —dijo éste, apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de Bill y rodeándole por la cintura—. Pudieron haberme llamado, ¿no crees, Andy?

—Viniendo de ti eso es todo un milagro —replicó éste con sorna—. No eres del tipo que le guste posar para que le tomen su fotografía.

—No es para tanto —desdeñó Tom la mención, pero todavía en sus brazos, Bill difirió.

Por supuesto, con una relación nueva y todavía en etapas tempranas de conocerse el uno al otro, Bill no había forzado a Tom a hacer público su noviazgo si a éste no le parecía lo adecuado. De ahí que sólo entre sus amigos cercanos se hubiera esparcido la noticia, porque de momento no había ninguna nota en los periódicos o por internet que los vincularan más allá de lo profesional como músicos. En palabras de Tom, le gustaba mantener su vida privada como tal: Privada, cerrada al público con el que no compartía nada más que su música, y que por lo tanto no tenían acceso a niveles superiores.

A criterio de Bill… Una decisión por lo demás respetable, aunque también con sus inconvenientes, pues tenía que cuidarse de mantener ese anonimato de Tom sin su máscara y a ratos se resentía cuando su novio no era su novio, sino A~TomiK, y declinaba aparecer a su lado bajo la lente de la cámara.

—Hey —le sacó Tom de su ensimismamiento al besarlo el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja—. ¿Un euro por tus pensamientos?

«Mejor una fotografía de nosotros dos para Instagram», pensó Bill con una amargura que él consideró al instante irracional y que desechó casi tan rápido como había aparecido.

—Nada en particular —mintió con soltura—. ¿Nos metemos un rato a la piscina? Tengo calor y sería excelente manera para refrescarnos.

—Ok.

Disfrutando del agua todavía tibia por estar al raso directo del sol por horas, Bill y Tom se contentaron con ir de aquí a allá en la piscina con forma rectangular que coronaba por encima de un acantilado donde la vista era espectacular, nadando un par de brazadas de competencia, pero en general limitándose a flotar sobre sus espaldas y a lanzarse chorros de agua a modo a juego.

Al bajar la tarde y sentirse cansados los dos, Bill se sentó al borde de la piscina con los pies colgando al vacío y contemplando el atardecer de nubes y luces de intenso color rosado y anaranjado, y Tom le acompañó una vez surtió dos bebidas para ambos.

—Gracias —dijo Bill al aceptar la suya, paladeando su té de hierbabuena con vodka mientras bebía un largo sorbo que rehidratara lo que había sudado antes con el ejercicio.

Ocupando el espacio a su lado, Tom abrió la conversación con una revelación ya sospechada por Bill, aunque nada mejor que tener la confirmación.

—¿Sabes? Estos días aquí… contigo… han sido los mejores en mucho tiempo. Ya antes había salido con amigos de vacaciones, y… alguna vez me acompañó alguna de mis parejas de turno, pero no fue ni remotamente tan genial como lo ha sido a tu lado.

—Sé a qué te refieres —dijo Bill—. El mismo caso aplica para mí. Una vez fui con Alex a Las Maldivas… Fue un viaje por demás planeado, para el que ahorré por seis meses porque era una fantasía mía el conocer ese lugar y disfrutar de sus playas, pero resultó ser un fiasco. Peleamos la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvimos ahí, y volvimos a casa disgustados el uno con el otro. No fue culpa de Las Maldivas, el lugar era impresionante, igual que en mis fantasías, pero la compañía no era la adecuada… Desde entonces pensé que… —Bill se pausó y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Que la culpa había sido mía por llevar a alguien que no merecía conocer ese lugar conmigo…

—Todavía estamos a tiempo de ir juntos… —Propuso Tom sin conflicto alguno—. Esta vez tú y yo solos…

—Me… encantaría —dijo Bill con el corazón latiéndole apresurado en el pecho, sintiendo la felicidad correr por sus venas y provocándole cosquillas en la palma de las manos.

Compartiendo un beso que tuvo de ambos el sabor a sus bebidas, fue que pasaron por alto el apenas perceptible clic de la cámara de Andreas, que cautivado por la imagen de ellos dos a contraluz del atardecer, no pudo resistirse a capturar el momento e inmortalizarlo en formato digital.

A sabiendas de que Bill apreciaría la fotografía, se la envió por mensajería instantánea sin decir nada, sólo acompañando el archivo con un emoji de corazón, y desentendiéndose del asunto.

De la pic se enteró Bill ya tarde en la noche, luego de que él y Tom se achisparan con varias bebidas generosas en alcohol y optaran por dejar la piscina y dirigirse a su habitación. Ahí se desnudaron a la entrada, titiritando de frío cuando el frescor del aire acondicionado les dio de lleno en la piel, y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al baño para tomar una reconfortante ducha de agua tibia.

Con pereza de movimientos y languidez de besos, se tomaron su dulce tiempo bajo el chorro de agua, olvidándose en algún punto de la barra de jabón y de la esponja con la que se turnaban para tallarse la espalda, y se enfocaron más en besarse y refregar sus pelvis, en búsqueda de un alivio para sus inflamadas erecciones que les requerían toda su atención.

Corriéndose sobre el vientre de Tom y recibiendo a cambio el mismo trato, Bill propuso terminar con su ducha, retirarse a la cama, y recuperar fuerzas para un segundo round comiendo de una balsa de papas fritas que tenía para casos de emergencia como ese en su equipaje.

Tom aceptó de buena gana, y tras cerrar la llave y secarse con ternura utilizando la misma toalla, se encaminaron a la mullida cama que en los últimos días de su estancia había sido testigo silente de su amor y pasión.

—Voy a poner algo en la televisión —dijo Tom, y Bill asintió mientras revisaba su teléfono y la media docena de mensajes que había recibido en sus horas de ausencia.

Mientras Tom repasaba la barra de canales a su disposición y que en su mayoría estaban en español, Bill encontró el mensaje que Andreas le había enviado horas atrás, y una punzada agridulce se le clavó justo en el pecho al reconocerse a sí mismo y a Tom en la imagen. La luz del atardecer hacía que sus siluetas aparecieran oscuras por completo, pero dejaba bien en claro que eran dos hombres, amantes, compartiendo un momento por demás íntimo, que a su vez… Bill deseó compartir con el mundo.

—¿Tom?

—¿Mmm? —Inquirió éste, distraído todavía con el control remoto en la mano y buscando cualquier canal que al menos tuviera programación en inglés, porque en alemán por demás que no se hacía ni la más mínima ilusión de encontrar nada.

—Tomi… —Dijo Bill de vuelta, y la adición de la vocal puso al aludido en alerta.

Al instante se giró éste, y le miró con el ceño fruncido, pues no sólo había sido el nombre, sino también el tono de su voz el que le había revelado que algo no marchaba del todo bien.

—Uhm… —Hesitó Bill antes de hablar—. No tienes por qué responder si no quieres, pero… ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la cual no estés activo en redes sociales?

—¿Lo dices por mi cuenta de Instagram?

Una pausa, y luego… —Sí.

—No es nada del otro mundo, es sólo que no me interesa mucho. Cuando empecé con todo eso de ser DJ me saqué la cuenta pensando que podría ser una manera de conectar con los fans, pero… Nunca llegué a publicar nada, y después el entusiasmo por hacerlo se murió. Ya no sé si tengo la app instalada en mi teléfono…

—Oh… Sé que no viene al caso, pero… Te han etiquetado en toda clase de pics, ¿sabes? Gente que no te conoce, pero también amigos…

—¿Sí? Pues genial.

—Y me preguntaba si… —Bill se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Si… ¿Yo podría hacer lo mismo? No es que esté tratando de hacerlo a escondidas de ti, tampoco te estoy pidiendo permiso, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto porque… Andreas me envió una fotografía de nosotros dos que me gustaría compartir, pero me temo que quizá no estés de acuerdo que te etiquete y compartirlo con el mundo.

—Déjame verla —pidió Tom, y con dedos temblorosos le extendió Bill su móvil.

Tom escudriñó la pantalla por solidos treinta segundos, con el ceño fruncido y examinando cada pixel a su disposición, y durante ese lapso contuvo Bill la respiración, seguro de que la respuesta sería un “¡NO!” rotundo que derivaría en una pelea y dormir dándose la espalda en opuestos extremos de la cama, pero para asombro suyo…

—¿Somos realmente nosotros? —Un asentimiento que lo confirmó—. Me encanta. En serio, me _encanta_ …

Por instancia suya, Bill acabó compartiendo esa imagen en su cuenta de Instagram, con sus dos nombres a la vista y tres simples etiquetas: #Ibiza, #Summertime y #Love.

Y que de las posibles interpretaciones se encargaran terceros.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. 8.- “Ich hab keine Heimat, ich hab nur dich”

**8.- “Ich hab keine Heimat, ich hab nur dich”**

 

Por mucha que el punto álgido de su verano fueron esos diez días que Bill pasó en Ibiza con Tom tomando el sol, nadando hasta quedar agotados, paseando mano a mano por la propiedad, y haciendo el amor sin parar hasta quedar saciados, también en agosto le llegaron las pruebas finales de su demo, así como las galeras tanto del _booklet_ como del libro, y con todo el material a su disposición para examinarlo fue que supo con certeza que su sueño de ser un músico estaba por volverse realidad.

—Conozco al tipo indicado para que dirija el video de tu primer sencillo —dijo Andreas al reunirse con Bill un fin de semana que éste pasó en Hamburg en el edificio de Tom, y a Bill le costó horrores concentrarse teniendo trabajo por delante pero deseando a su novio como un náufrago puede anhelar tierra firme—. Se llama Shiro Gutzie, y al mostrarle pruebas de tu concepto se mostró interesado. Estaría de acuerdo en reunirse contigo si así lo quieres…

Bill accedió a ello, intrigado por el portafolio del tal Shiro que Andreas trajo para mostrarle, y por su cuenta se formó una opinión positiva de aquel individuo todavía por conocer, puesto que él mismo tenía una visión clara de cómo quería que fuera el primer video de su demo y trabajos anteriores de Shiro parecían coincidir con la estética predominante en el proyecto.

—Le llamaré y me pondré de acuerdo para que te contacte por su cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Andreas apenas ponerse en pie y a modo de despedida, pues como confirmó después, tenía planes de reunirse con Christoph para cenar, y ya iba tarde para su encuentro.

Apenas quedarse a solas, Bill no resistió lanzarse a los brazos de Tom, y con la nariz en su cuello aspirar el aroma que tanto había extrañado durante la última quincena. Luego de diez idílicos días en Ibiza de irse a la cama con él y despertar conectados ya fuera en un abrazo completo o al menos rozándose con un pie, su ausencia le había resultado casi insoportable, y por su cuenta Tom le había confirmado que para él había sido el mismo caso.

Su necesidad por el otro, que en un inicio había sido lo más difícil de mantener una relación de distancia, poco a poco se había convertido en un problema mayor, puesto que a ambos les costaba funcionar sin su mutua compañía, y aunque todavía era pronto para abordarlo como una solución definitiva, estaba sobre la punta de sus lenguas el proponer buscarle una solución que satisficiera a las dos partes por igual.

A punto estuvo Bill de sacar el tema a colación cuando Pumba se pegó a su pierna, y con tirones a la pernera de sus jeans le hizo saber que necesitaba un paseo para desalojar aguas menores.

—No importa —dijo Tom al separarse—, estoy seguro de que Capper también apreciaría una visita a su árbol de siempre.

Bajo ese acuerdo fue que les pusieron las cadenas en torno a los cuellos, y juntos bajaron a la calle y de ahí al parque que se encontraba a dos manzanas de distancia, pues conocedores de las mascotas que tenían en casa, era mejor un paseo largo que dos cortos.

Ya que salvo por ellos dos y una mujer con un poodle grande casi del todo trasquilado no había nadie más en el parque, soltaron a los perros para que hicieran sus asuntos en paz, y codo con codo se sentaron en una banca que les permitía tener una vista privilegiada del terreno, pero que también les otorgaba la oportunidad de conversar en cercanía dentro de un espacio relajante.

—Estaba pensando que quizá podrías dejar algunas de tus cosas en mi departamento —dijo Tom jugando los dedos sobre la palma abierta de Bill que descansaba sobre su muslo—. Por descontado los enseres de limpieza y todas esas cremas faciales que siempre traes contigo, pero también algunos cambios de ropa y… En realidad lo que quieras dejar. Te he preparado un cajón para eso, y si hace falta, puedo desocupar un segundo o un tercero y dejarlos a tu disposición…

—Oh. —Las esquinas de los labios de Bill se curvaron en una sombra de sonrisa—. Gracias.

—Tan sólo quiero que estés cómodo cuando estés de visita conmigo.

—Y lo estoy.

—Ya, pero… —Usando la mano que tenía libre para ese fin, Tom rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros, y sin tanta ceremonia depositó un pequeño objeto sobre la palma de Bill—. Lo digo de verdad.

Elevando las cejas hasta la mitad de su frente, Bill examinó la reluciente llave que a partir de ahora sería suya y le garantizaría entrada y salida sin restricciones dentro del edificio de Tom. Por descontado que tenía las claves a la tercera planta y con ello a sus habitaciones privadas, pero la entrada al lugar desde la calle todavía le había estado vedada si Tom no le acompañaba.

Pero ya no más…

—Me gustaría pedirte que te mudaras conmigo, pero sé que de momento no puedes darme la respuesta que yo busco, así que me contentaré con dejar claro para ambos que estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para que sepas que voy en serio con esta relación y que haré lo que sea necesario para demostrarlo.

—No me habría atrevido a ponerlo en duda —dijo Bill, acariciando la llave con el dedo índice—. Y mi piso en Berlín es también tu piso en Berlín. Mañana mismo te haré una copia para cuando quieras irme a visitar.

—No es necesario que te sientas presionado a ello si no estás list-… ¡Oh! —Exclamó Tom cuando Bill le interrumpiendo con un beso.

—Claro que lo es. No es por compromiso, sino que _quiero_ hacerlo. De hecho… era algo en lo que había estado pensando, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionarías, y tu rechazo me asustaba.

—Oh, Bill… —Murmuró Tom volviendo a unir sus bocas en un beso—. No podría negarme a ti porque te… —Un nuevo beso y luego la revelación—. Porque te amo.

Bill no necesitó de ninguna revisión de consciencia para llegar a esa misma conclusión. —También te amo, Tom.

Y era pronto en su relación para eso, que no en balde tenían poco menos de tres meses de haberse conocido, pero no por ello el sentimiento compartido se abarataba o perdía valor. Simplemente sus sentimientos eran reales, y el mantenerlos ocultos para cumplir con una norma social que ridiculizaba ese nivel de amor en etapas tempranas de la relación no era una opción para ellos dos.

A esa conclusión llegaron cada uno por su cuenta, compartiendo más besos lánguidos hasta que los perros terminaron sus asuntos y volvieron jadeantes a su lado luego de juguetear un rato a perseguirse.

De regreso al edificio de Tom, no dudaron en tomarse de las manos, y una vez frente a la puerta de entrada, Tom dejó a Bill hacer los honores.

Utilizando su recién estrenada llave Bill sólo tuvo un pensamiento al cruzar el dintel de entrada: «Estoy en casa, mi propio _Heimat_ …»

 

A modo de pausa entre el trabajo y la no cotidianeidad de una relación que se sostenía en su mayor parte por la distancia, largas llamadas, y kilométricos mensajes instantáneos, fue Tom quien propuso celebrar su cumpleaños conjunto entre ellos dos, disculpándose así ante familia y amigos por privarles de su compañía y rentando una habitación de hotel en París para el fin de semana que pasarían por la ciudad.

Bill recibió la propuesta de buena manera, encargándose por internet de las reservaciones en un hotel que tenía buenas calificaciones de sus usuarios, y poniendo así a nombre de los dos una suite que sería suya por tres días y dos noches que duraría su estancia.

El reencuentro se dio en pleno aeropuerto de París, cuando Bill bajó de su vuelo con la maleta rodando detrás de sí y Tom lo recibió en un abrazo con la correa de su equipaje colgándole por medio pecho y estorbando. De cualquier modo poco les importaron los inconvenientes, y en lugar de fijarse en las minucias se centraron en lo maravilloso que era darse el primer beso en la última quincena y desearse un feliz cumpleaños.

—Es curioso, porque nacimos el mismo día en el mismo año, pero no está claro quién de los dos es el mayor —dijo Bill en el taxi que los conduciría a su hotel.

—Tengo que ser yo —declaró Tom—. Lo presiento.

—Y yo lo dudo. Nací bastante temprano en la mañana. Mamá alguna vez comentó que creyó que ese sería un indicio futuro de cómo serían mis hábitos de sueño, pero no pudo equivocarse más —rió Bill entre dientes—. Más bien era un presagio de lo mucho que me gustaría estar despierto de madrugada.

—Bah, no tanto como yo —aceptó Tom el reto—. Di tu hora y yo diré la mía.

—Oh no, Herr Kaulitz —le pinchó Bill el costado—. Ya he jugado ese juego antes y no muestro mis cartas si no es de manera simultánea.

—En ese caso… _Mister_ —llamó Tom al taxista, y en inglés le pidió cualquier trozo de papel que tuviera consigo y algo para escribir.

El fragmento de papel en cuestión consistió en recibo de McDonald’s manchado en grasa y el utensilio para escribir un lápiz mellado con el que apenas pudo trazar sobre el papel blanco, pero lo hizo, y arrancó el pedazo que contenía los números con su hora de nacimiento antes de tenderle a Bill el resto.

—Tu turno.

Divertido por lo mucho que se complicaban algo tan simple como determinar quién de los dos era el mayor, Bill escribió su hora de nacimiento cuidando bien de que Tom no leyera y después aguardó expectante a que éste le indicara más instrucciones.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego te doy mi papel —extendió Tom el trozo con la escritura hacia abajo—, y tú haces lo mismo.

La gran revelación, que hasta el taxista espió a través del espejo retrovisor, los asombró cuando al revisar la hora y compararla con la propia sólo encontraron diez minutos de diferencia. De veinticuatro horas que había tenido ese primero de septiembre en el que ambos habían nacido, había querido el destino que la distancia de sus nacimientos se midiera dentro de una escala corta, y por lo tanto, cargada de significado.

—Wow… —Se maravilló Bill repasando con los ojos el trazo de escritura de Tom donde se leía 06:20 sin problemas, siendo el suyo 06:30—. Es increíble pensar que mientras mamá me tenía en Leipzig, en Magdeburg había otra mujer dando a luz al que a la vuelta de casi tres décadas sería mi novio.

Tom le miró con ojos grandes y mandíbula desencajada. —¡¿Leipzig?!

—¿No te lo conté antes? Nací ahí, pero nos mudamos cuando yo todavía era un bebé de pecho. Ni siquiera me considero de ahí porque apenas se recuperó mamá nos mudamos de ciudad, pero es mi lugar de nacimiento y-…

—¡El mío también! —Exclamó Tom, todavía procesando esa información—. Nací en Leipzig, y me mudé con mis padres antes de que siquiera pudiera comer sólidos.

—Pensé que eras de Magdeburg porque es la ciudad más cercana a tu pueblito y por lo tanto supuse… Joder —dijo Bill, compartiendo con Tom la incredulidad por el momento surreal que estaban viviendo.

Ajeno a todo ese diálogo que ocurría en el asiento trasero de su vehículo, el taxista no tardó en dejarlos en su hotel, y para entonces ya Bill y Tom se habían comunicado con sus respectivas familias para inquirir acerca de esa peculiaridad de su nacimiento.

Resultó ser, aunque para atar cabos requirieron del fin de semana completo, que no sólo habían nacido en la misma ciudad, el mismo día, el mismo año, y con sólo diez minutos de diferencia, porque además había sido en el mismo hospital, y por todo lo que podían apostar, seguro que en camas continuas. Para ello habría servido el testimonio de la fallecida madre de Bill, y éste manifestó su desazón al respecto con una discreta lágrima que se enjugó con la vana esperanza de que Tom no la atestiguara, pero fallando en el proceso.

Así, su fin de semana en París para celebrar su cumpleaños acabó con una nota amarga que juntos lograron sobrellevar como una prueba más a su relación, donde el apoyo recíproco que se prodigaron sirvió para cimentar las bases de recién fundada hermandad.

—Habría sido genial crecer juntos —dijo Bill en algún punto de su última tarde en París, los dos fumando un última cigarrillo desde su balcón y admirando la ciudad luz que ya centelleaba en algunos puntos—. Es tanto lo que nos une…

—Habríamos sido inseparables —confirmó Tom a su vez—. Y al final… Te habría amado igual que ahora.

Conforme con esa afirmación puesto que él mismo la tenía en la punta de la lengua, Bill asintió y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Tom, recibiendo luego el peso de él sobre su coronilla.

Dicho todo lo que era necesario, el resto fue silencio.

 

/*/*/*/*


	9. 9.- Sus padres; su padre.

**9.- Sus padres; su padre.**

 

A la par de la elección de la canción que sería el primer sencillo de su demo (“Love don’t break me”, escogida tras mucha deliberación de su parte), Bill recibió la oferta de hacer sus presentaciones que ya incluían el libro de arte, con una galería a tamaño natural de las fotografías más representativas. El que la propuesta viniera de Shiro Gutzie luego de conocerlo y grabar con él el video de la canción puso los ánimos de Bill sobre el cielo, pues iba más allá de lo que él había proyectado y la proposición hablaba bien del interés que como inversor estaba demostrando.

La respuesta fue sí, y las fechas para las ciudades más grandes de Alemania salieron a la par que el single, el video, y un artículo en donde se reseñaba su vida y obra como Bill Kaulitz y después como Billy.

Un logro por demás asombroso al verlo materializado luego de tantos meses de trabajo arduo, y que Tom premió al tomarse un fin de semana libre en Berlín para juntos trabajar en una versión a capella que Bill pudiera cantar durante sus presentaciones.

La nota más agradable fue después que el single subiera como la espuma en las listas de popularidad de las radios nacionales, pero también en la de unos cuantos países aledaños, y un nada despreciable primer puesto en varias tiendas virtuales de Alemania. Ante la producción limitada del demo, los boletos para sus presentaciones se agotaron apenas salieron a la venta y se adicionaron más fechas, a las que Bill accedió a asistir una vez que Shiro lo convenció de ello.

—Así que ahora mi novio es famoso —dijo Tom cuando Bill le comunicó la novedad de que sus presentaciones ahora tendrían lugar en París, Londres, Milán y Los Ángeles.

—No te robes mis líneas —le reprendió Bill juguetón con un beso en la comisura de los labios, y el buen humor de su repentino éxito los llevó a ambos al dormitorio y después a la cama.

No fue sino hasta después de que hicieron el amor y estaban disfrutando de un cigarrillo post-coital que Bill consideró prudente sacar a colación una cuestión que le tenía inquieto desde horas atrás.

—Alex me llamó hoy, antes de que llegaras —le dijo a Tom procurando mantener un tono neutro que no revelara cuánto le había afectado escuchar aquella voz que ya creía del todo superada y olvidada.

—¿Ah sí? Supongo que tuvo noticias de tu disco, “dedicado a un ex que te rompió el corazón”, ¿eh? —Citó Tom palabra por palabra del encabezado que había aparecido esa mañana en uno de los periódicos para celebrar la nueva canción y artista de moda en ese otoño que apenas comenzaba.

—De hecho… Se mostró complacido por el papel que había jugado para el lanzamiento del demo. Es muy típico de él, el enorgullecerse de logros que no le son propios. Porque en su opinión, da igual lo mucho que trabajé para la salida del demo, el libro de arte y las presentaciones que haré, porque nada de eso existiría si no fuera por su causa.

—Qué patán tan engreído —gruñó Tom.

—Por algo es mi ex. Y menos mal que mi gusto ha mejorado, aunque…

—¿Aunque? —Presionó Tom a continuar, dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero y acercando más a Bill a su costado.

—Para empezar, Alex nunca fue el tipo de novio con el que alguna vez me imaginé. Ni él, ni los que estuvieron antes lo fueron, y en cambio tú…

—¿Qué, yo lo soy? ¿Soy el prototipo de novio ideal? —Bromeó Tom, pero la seriedad con la que Bill se lo confirmó le hizo ponerse serio—. Debes de saber que el mismo caso aplica para ti.

—¿En serio?

—Ciento por ciento. Yo… tuve un par de relaciones serias en el pasado, y tampoco ninguna de esas se te equipara.

—Lo sé —musitó Bill, que en un afán por conocer más de él se había leído su biografía de Wikipedia y de paso topado con la información existente de su vida amorosa, que se reducía a una adolescencia turbulenta con aventuras de una noche, un noviazgo largo con una modelo llamada Ria Sommerfeld de la que jamás había escuchado nada, y luego otra temporada de parejas diversas hasta que apareció él y las especulaciones acerca de la vida privada de A~TomiK se dispararan entre sus fans.

—Mi punto es que… Nunca fui del todo feliz —prosiguió Tom sin empacho—. Pienso en mi noviazgo más largo, con Ria, y me doy cuenta que en realidad hacía con ella lo que se esperaba de mí: Salimos un par de meses, nos mudamos juntos, formamos un grupo de _nuestros_ amigos, hablamos de casarnos, de tener hijos, de adoptar una mascota, y…

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? —Inquirió Bill, que conocía rumores, pero no la verdad.

—Que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero… —Tom exhaló pesadamente—. En cuestiones prácticas, ella me acusó de no amarla, y no estaba del todo equivocado. Sí la amaba, porque la vida en común logra esa clase de milagros, ¿sabes?, pero no era el tipo de amor que ella esperaba de mí. Ria era una excelente amiga, maravillosa compañera de piso, una buena persona para tener a mi lado… Pero ni siquiera la mejor. Y por descontado que no era el amor de mi vida. No como se supone que debía serlo…

Con la pregunta pendiendo en la punta de su lengua, Bill obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba no por clarividencia de Tom, sino porque él no era Ria, él era Bill, y eso le otorgaba de manera automática un papel crucial ante Tom, quien no tardó en confirmárselo como tal.

—De la misma manera en que tenía claro que no podría amarla como ella necesitaba que lo hiciera, fue que comprendí a la inversa que lo que sentía por ti era justo eso… amor. Supe que serías especial para mí apenas conocerte. Me crees, ¿verdad?

—Te creo.

—¿Porque a ti te pasó lo mismo?

—Exacto.

En silencio, cada uno procesó las palabras del otro por su cuenta, y sin proponérselo llegaron a la misma conclusión.

—No era culpa suya, sino nuestra… —Dijo Bill, que frunció el ceño al vislumbrar la maraña de hilos que los habían llevado a ese punto. Yo tenía que conocer a Alex para escribir esas canciones y buscarte para que las produjeras. De otra manera, te habría perdido… y a la felicidad que siento ahora con ello.

—En ese caso… También debo agradecer a Ria porque me enseñó a no perder el tiempo con personas que no tenían valor para mi vida, pero además, a no perder tiempo cuando se presentara aquella que sí lo fuera.

—Mmm, Tomi —se movió Bill, y examinando unos segundos el rostro de su novio en la escasa iluminación, se acercó y lo besó.

—Billy —musitó éste de vuelta, dándole reciprocidad a aquel roce y profundizándolo.

Luego, su lenguaje de preferencia se volvió el corporal.

 

El que Bill saliera de gira promocional con su demo jugó a su favor cuando las ventas digitales se incrementaron y dondequiera que se presentó se agotó la totalidad de boletos para escucharlo en vivo. De la noche a la mañana Bill pasó a tener fans, y el número de seguidores que tenía en Instagram se multiplicó primero por diez y luego comenzó a crecer de manera exponencial hasta que por decisión propia abandonó el interés por contarlos y mejor se dedicó a disfrutar del momento.

Los beneficios también se volvieron patentes en otras áreas de su vida, siendo que su talento como letrista fue reconocido una vez más por los artistas con los que ya había trabajado antes, y también por otros nuevos que se pusieron en contacto con él y le pidieron una colaboración. Y no fueron los únicos, pues en una inesperada sucesión de hechos, Bill recibió la invitación a un desfile de alta costura en París que a su vez lo puso en contacto con un famoso diseñador alemán que ahí tenía su residencia. Su nombre era Wolfgang Joop, y apenas conocerse se puso en manifiesto que ambos compartían el mismo interés por la moda, por lo que Wolfgang no perdió oportunidad de pedirle a Bill que participara en la siguiente temporada como uno de sus modelos, y Bill aceptó todavía anonadado de la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Sus roces con el diseñador le abrieron las puertas para varias entrevistas en revistas especializadas en moda, y aunado a que su demo seguía en los primeros puestos de ventas a varias semanas de su salida, hicieron que Bill se sintiera una Cenicienta de cuento de hadas a quien de pronto se le hubiera concedido cada pequeña fantasía, pues no sólo tenía fama y riqueza, sino también un príncipe que estuvo a su lado mientras las malas se convertían en buenas y le alentó a seguir adelante.

A su racha de buena suerte le vino como anillo al dedo el poder realizar su trabajo desde Hamburg, en donde se hospedó en el dormitorio de Tom como si fuera el suyo, y fue precisamente eso lo que propició que estuviera en el lugar y momento adecuado para ser sorprendido un sábado en la mañana por las visitas que menos esperaba encontrarse ahí… en bóxers y con el cuello repleto de marcas de mordiscos.

—¡¿M-M-Mamá, papá?! —Se medio infartó Tom cuando el intercomunicador de la calle le reveló dos voces que conocía a la perfección, y tras carraspear para aclararse la voz les indicó que podían subir a la tercera planta.

Mientras tanto, Bill se apresuró a vestirse con las prendas que llevaba la noche anterior cuando había llegado de Berlín, y por poco consideró seriamente la posibilidad de escaparse por la escalera de incendios y ahorrarse la bochornosa charla de padres y nuevo novio que estaba por aproximarse.

De conversaciones pasadas con Tom era que Bill sabía sus nombres (Gordon y Simone), así como sus oficios (músico en una academia privada y artista además de costurera), y una amplia variedad más de datos recolectados aquí y allá que le habían ayudado a hacerse una imagen aproximada de ellos. Una buena imagen… que no por ello implicaba que se sintiera listo para enfrentarlos.

Con todo…

—Hola, Bill —lo abrazó Simone con fuerza apenas cruzar el dintel de entrada y dirigirse directo a él sin dudar de quién se trataba—. Eres tan como Tom te describió, si no es que más guapo.

—¡Mamá! —Rezongó su hijo abochornado, y ella le chasqueó la lengua.

—No esperarías que lo tratara como a un virtual desconocido después de lo mucho que hablaste de él la última vez que estuviste en casa, ¿o sí?

Tom agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó, pero no denegó nada, y eso sirvió de pauta para que los padres de Tom se presentaran así mismos con Bill y le dieran la cordial bienvenida a la familia.

Su presencia ese sábado tuvo tintes de visita corta, pues si bien habían aprovechado unas compras que tenían que hacer en la ciudad, también había habido algo de malicia en sus acciones al saber de antemano que Bill pasaría ese fin de semana con Tom y que en sus intenciones estuviera el conocerlo.

—Hacía falta vernos directo a la cara —dijo Gordon cuando luego de un copioso desayuno que preparó Simone hicieron sobremesa tomando café—. He escuchado tu demo, y eso me predispuso a pensar todavía mejor de ti.

—Oh, gran parte de ese logro lo tiene Tom —dijo Bill con modestia—. Fue él quien hizo los arreglos musicales.

—No te restes mérito, querido —intervino Simone—. Esas letras eran poesía pura. Y el libro de arte…

—Les regalé una copia la última vez que estuve de visita en casa, espero no te moleste que lo haya hecho sin tu autorización —dijo Tom con una de sus manos entrelazada entre las de él, y Bill le dio un apretón de aprobación.

Ya que en sus planes estaba volver ese mismo día a su pueblito, Gordon y Simone no tardaron mucho en marcharse, y tras intercambiar una nueva tanda de besos y abrazos, le extendieron a Bill la invitación de visitarlos cuando quisiera, y a modo de broma agregaron que extendían la invitación a Tom, pero sólo si Bill así lo quería.

—Muy graciosos —ironizó Tom, pero con todo, sonreía.

—Tus padres me han agradado bastante —dijo Bill apenas se marcharon, y el sentimiento era genuino.

—Y tú a ellos. Que si sirve de algo… mamá nunca quiso del todo a Ria, y papá… Bueno, digamos que él siempre me aconsejó no precipitarme con ella.

—¿Ellos nunca tuvieron problemas con que yo fuera un…?

—¿Hombre? —Adivinó Tom—. Nah. Siempre me han apoyado, en las buenas y en las malas, y dado que tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta el momento… —Dijo rodeando a Bill con ambos brazos en torno a la cintura y mirándole directo a los ojos—. Cuando fuiste al baño, mamá me aconsejó no dejarte ir, ¿sabes?

—¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Que no tenía pensado hacerlo.

—Mmm… —Declaró Bill, pegando su pelvis con la de Tom y ejerciendo una presión agradable—. Siendo así… Yo también pondré de mi parte.

Y lo hizo.

 

Ya que lo justo era presentar a Tom con su padre Jörg, Bill así lo hizo, invitando a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida a Berlín, y haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes en un terreno neutro que les permitiera conectar sin presiones.

Diferente a los propios padres de Tom, Jörg era más bien un hombre serio y retraído que no había superado del todo la pérdida de su esposa acaecida tantos años atrás. Si bien su parecido con Bill era evidente y le sirvió a Tom para hacerse una idea del atractivo maduro que su novio tendría a la vuelta de varias décadas, pronto quedó patente que Bill también había heredado rasgos de su madre, según le mostró Jörg por las fotografías de ésta que él llevaba en su cartera.

—Bill me la recuerda tanto —dijo Jörg ante una taza de café negro y un pan glaseado que había pedido en la cafetería donde se habían reunido—. Es una dolorosa bendición…

—No hablemos de eso, papá. Tom puede incomodarse —dijo Bill, removiéndose nervioso en su asiento.

—No, está bien —dijo Tom—. No hay problema.

Aunque su reunión no fue ni por asomo similar a la que Bill había vivido con los padres de Tom, no por ello fue su opuesto, sino sólo de un matiz diferente. Incatalogable entre buena y mala, sólo siendo una agradable tarde en la que los tres se conocieron, y en donde Jörg dio su aprobación como padre para que Bill y Tom permanecieran juntos.

—Le resultaste agradable —comentó Bill horas más tarde, después de que Jörg se hubiera retirado al cuarto de invitados y él y Tom limpiaran los restos de la cena que éste les había cocinado—. Y no te imaginas el alivio que me ha dado el que hayas superado esa prueba. Papá y yo no somos lo que se dice el padre y el hijo más cercanos del mundo, pero su opinión todavía sigue siendo invaluable para mí.

—¿Y él que pensaba de Alex?

—Que era un pomposo engreído, pero me tomó casi los cinco años de relación que tuvimos para darme cuenta que era él quien al final tenía la razón.

—No estaba errado.

—No, no lo estaba.

—¿Y te dijo algo de mí cuando no estuve presente?

Bill sonrió. —Sólo que eras un buen hombre.

—Oh… —Exhaló Tom con desencanto.

—Pero viniendo de él es bueno… Es duro con sus críticas y parco con sus halagos; forma parte de su personalidad…

—En ese caso…

Tomando aquella como una victoria parcial, Tom se propuso demostrar (que al fin y al cabo sabía que tiempo era lo que le sobraba) que era más que simplemente ‘bueno’, y con ello en mentó rodeó a Bill en un abrazo y se lo transmitió sin necesidad de recurrir a palabras.

Que después de todo, esa conexión era lo que los hacía fuertes como pareja.

 

/*/*/*/*


	10. 10.- Equilibrio estira-afloja.

**10.- Equilibrio estira-afloja.**

 

Para noviembre, Bill recibió la propuesta de ampliar su exitoso demo como un álbum de estudio y la publicidad adecuada para lanzarlo como artista nuevo al mercado internacional. El hombre que lo contacto de Universal, un tal David Jost que en todo momento se mostró capaz y conocedor de lo que hacía porque a la vez que era manager de varios grupos también había estado en la industria desde que él mismo era músico, se mostró optimista al respecto, augurándole a Bill un amplio margen de posibilidades para que su carrera diera un despegue meteórico directo a la estratósfera.

Haciendo gala de una enorme paciencia al dejarlo hablar y no interrumpir ni una sola vez, Bill se limitó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado y dejar ir esa oportunidad.

—Lo siento, señor Jost, pero mis intenciones nunca fueron dedicarme a la música, al menos no así. Ha sido de lo más divertido y he cumplido con este demo un sueño que tengo desde la infancia, pero ahora que lo he realizado, quiero expandir mi área de trabajo en otros campos. Agradezco su oferta, pero la rechazo sin remordimientos de mi parte.

—Sería una pérdida innegable para la industria musical el que ustedes se retire apenas haber salido al mercado. Se ha hecho de un buen número de fans, ¿sabe?

—Lo sé, y no es un retiro oficial. Seguiré sacando música nueva, después de todo me sobran letras para ello, pero prefiero hacerlo a mi ritmo y sin presiones de un disco completo cada tanto número de años sólo porque mi contrato me lo exija. En su lugar, lo haré a mi modo, fiel a los principios que una disquera no me puede proveer.

—¿Pero sí el productor con el que se asoció?

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en labios de Bill. —Exacto. El señor Kaulitz sabe con precisión _qué_ quiero y _cómo_ lo quiero.

—Entiendo… En ese caso, sólo me queda por preguntar: ¿Es una decisión final, señor Trümper?

—Definitivamente —declaró Bill sin arrepentimientos de su parte, ya con la vista fija en un premio mayor al que sólo podría acceder renunciando a una meta menor por una mayor.

—Entendido. Le comunicaré a mis superiores su decisión, y… ¿Bill? ¿Puedo llamarlo Bill?

—Sólo si puedo llamarlo David a cambio.

—En ese caso, Bill… Le deseo la mejor de las suertes. Es una lástima que no firme con Universal, estoy seguro que su carrera pudo haber tenido un despegue meteórico y sido brillante, pero —se apresuró a recalcar—, no dudo que por su cuenta logre eso y más. Veo el potencial en usted.

—Gracias —asintió Bill, dando por terminada aquella reunión y poniéndose en pie para un último apretón de manos y la despedida final—. Recordaré sus palabras.

 

En noviembre también fue cuando Tom sacó a colación el tema de las fiestas navideñas que se aproximaban y los arreglos que llevarían a cabo para conjugar familia, amigos y pareja en la ecuación.

Dado que Jörg no era hombre de multitudes ni grandes celebraciones, Bill se mostró renuente a la invitación que les hizo Tom a los dos de unírseles con su familia a festejar Nochebuena, pues les implicaría hospedarse ahí, y se temía que su padre se negara a tanto.

—Tengo que pensarlo, ¿ok? Dame un par de días como máximo y te tendré una respuesta antes del próximo viernes —pidió Bill, pero a la vuelta de una semana y con diciembre a punto de entrar, se topó con que todavía no tenía una resolución final para ese asunto que tanto le acongojaba.

Hablarlo con Natalie en una de sus famosas reuniones para desayunar ayudó, más no fue la solución que esperaba encontrar a sus problemas.

—¿Y cuál es el conflicto? —Le encaró ella con su jugo de naranja sostenido en el aire—. Su familia te quiere ahí como uno más de ellos, y la invitación se extendió hasta tu propio padre. Deberías de estar dando saltos de alegría en lugar de quejarte, que pon por ejemplo mi caso, donde mi relación con la familia de Jonas es inexistente. Muchos quisieran tener tus problemas, Bill.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se lamentó éste con un dejo de dramatismo—, pero que es, ¡ay, Nat!, ¿no nos estamos precipitando con todo esto de reunir a nuestras familias para celebrar nuestra primera Navidad juntos? Con Alex tuve que esperar tres años para que ese momento llegara, y tú sabes bien cómo terminó aquello…

Y vaya que Natalie estaba al tanto de aquel fiasco, pues Bill le había llamado desde el baño en la casa de los padres de Alex por larga distancia para quejarse de lo terrible que había sido la idea de reunir dos familias cuando las señales de que no sería lo más prudente se les presentaron. El encuentro, que había empezado con el pie izquierdo cuando los padres de Alex (ambos profesionistas) hicieron un comentario de la clase trabajadora criando hijos sin aspiraciones en la vida y Jörg revelando que “él era conductor de transportes y creía haber hecho un buen trabajo con Bill”, sólo había ido de mal en peor conforme avanzó la noche, al grado en que al final Jörg desistió de aceptar la invitación de hospedarse en su cuarto de huéspedes, y Bill tuvo que llevarlo a un motel cercano en donde por culpa de la nevada que de pronto cayó se tuvo que alojar ahí también pero sin su equipaje y sintiéndose miserable porque en lugar de su gruesa pijama de franela durmió con las prendas de fiesta que todavía llevaba puestas.

Bill no le reclamaba nada a Jörg de su elección porque él mismo se había sentido disgustado de tener que escuchar esos comentarios hirientes de los padres de Alex, pero sí lamentaba que las dos familias no hubieran congeniado, y temía una repetición de lo mismo porque a diferencia de su exnovio, Bill sí tenía afecto genuino por Tom y su familia, y se dolería si no era el mismo caso para Jörg.

Con todo, la respuesta de Natalie fue la que favoreció ver la luz al final del túnel.

—Ok, tienes esa experiencia pasada negativa, pero ¿y qué? Los padres pueden ponerse difíciles cuando se trata de dejar ir a los hijos ante una pareja, más cuando se trata de otro hombre con el cual sienten competencia, y al diablo que tú seas hombre, porque está escrito en su código genético ese deseo de protección. Ten más fe en Tom —dijo, y luego de una pausa agregó—: Y también en sus padres… y el tuyo. Si realmente ellos creen que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro, se esforzarán por superar sus diferencias por el bien común y será una buena cena de Navidad… Siempre y cuando el pavo no esté reseco porque se les pasó de tiempo en el horno.

—Mejor eso y que la comunicación entre familias marche sobre ruedas, ¿no crees?

—Tú ya lo has dicho.

Bill suspiró. —Supongo…

Con ello en mente fue que confirmó con Tom tanto su asistencia como la de Jörg a la cena Navideña de la familia Kaulitz.

Y luego volvió a suspirar.

 

Contra todo lo que Bill habría de augurar debido a experiencias pasadas, la Navidad en casa de los Kaulitz fue un éxito rotundo tanto entre hijos, como padres, y en los buenos ánimos que entre ambos grupos se reciprocaron a lo largo de la velada.

Por cortesía de Simone la cena de esa noche estuvo deliciosa, y aconsejado por Bill fue que Jörg se presentó con vino suficiente para acompañarla, consiguiendo así que los nervios iniciales se evaporaran conforme se servían copa tras copa y la charla amena fluía sin más conflictos que los suficientes para entablar diálogo.

Dejando a los adultos hablar de las coincidencias que los unían (edad, el vivir en pueblos aledaños, la casualidad de que sus hijos hubieran nacido el mismo día en el mismo hospital), Bill y Tom se disculparon para salir a fumar un cigarrillo al porche trasero, y una vez que se envolvieron en sus abrigos y bufandas, salieron al helado exterior.

La noche era por fortuna de un cielo nublado y estático, con apenas viento, pero con medio metro de nieve en las calles y motivo de asombro para Bill, quien con una sonrisa propuso a la mañana siguiente formar un muñeco con nariz de zanahoria.

—Ni hablar —descartó Tom la idea—, primero abriremos los regalos y después ya veremos…

Intercambiándose el cigarrillo que compartirían entre dos, fue Bill quien sacó a colación lo bien que les estaba resultando aquella reunión.

—Estaba asustado, ¿sabes? Papá se portó un tanto hosco al conocer a Alex y a su familia, y temía que fuera el mismo caso aquí. Me habría hecho sentir mortificado, pero a la vez habría tenido que ponerme de su lado porque… es mi padre, y lo amo así como es.

—Es comprensible, y no sé qué te sorprende —dijo Tom—. Por lo que me has contado, ninguno de tus allegados tragaba a Alex ni con agua. Y en esos casos, es fácil presuponer que no son todos ellos los del problema, sino el común denominador, en este caso, ese exnovio tuyo que cada vez me cae peor.

Bill frunció el ceño. —Nunca lo había pensado así.

—Claro que no. Porque por lo que me has contado, Alex tomaba un papel de víctima y culpaba a los demás por no apreciarlo y quererlo como era debido.

—Realmente no sé ni por qué estuvimos cinco años juntos… A ratos yo también era parte de ese grupo que no toleraba a Alex, y… Se siente genial por fin poder decirlo en voz alta —dijo Bill, dándole una calada profunda a su cigarrillo y paladeando la nicotina contenida en éste—. Pero es todavía más genial que eso no sea el caso contigo. Mis amigos te adoran, mi padre te aprecia, y yo-…

—¿Te encanto? —Adivinó Tom, y Bill le recompensó con un beso directo en los labios.

—Sí —admitió en voz baja y disfrutando de la quietud que acompañaba a las noches nevadas—, me encantas.

—Tú también me encantas a mí —dijo Tom, lanzando el cigarrillo a medio consumir a la nieve y rodeando a Bill por la cintura con ambos brazos—, y es por eso que…

Bill se estremeció de pies a cabeza, consciente de que estaban viviendo un momento único y que nada en sus vidas volvería a ser igual después de ese momento.

—Te amo, Bill, y quiero que vivamos juntos.

—Pero…

—Lo sé, lo entiendo… No quieres dejar tu departamento en Berlín tanto como yo no quiero abandonar mi edificio en Hamburg, pero creo que juntos podríamos llegar a un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a ambos.

—Oh, Tomi… —Apretó Bill los labios en una fina línea.

Por un lado tenía el temor de estarse apresurando en una relación que avanzaba natural y vertiginosa, en donde mudarse juntos podría ser lo mejor y tal vez lo peor que pudieran hacer en una etapa tan temprana. También estaba a tomarse en consideración que tener todas las buenas intenciones de que esa mudanza funcionara no tenían por qué ser garantía de que así sería; si algo habían aprendido en los esporádicos periodos donde compartían techo era que sus estilos de limpieza y organización tendían a variar, y ya en más de una ocasión habían peleado por ello… Y no había que ignorar el hecho indiscutible de la distancia, y que mudarse a otra ciudad podría acarrear para uno de los dos resentimientos que quizá desgastaran la relación y la hicieran quebradiza.

Pero… por el otro lado, era lo que Bill quería. Él por su cuenta ya lo había considerado, pensando unas veces en renunciar al cómodo estilo de vida que se había creado para sí en Berlín, y otras implorando a Tom para que abandonara Hamburg y se reuniera con él en la capital. Ambas opciones por demás que descartadas apenas pasaban de ser el ensueño del momento, pues ambos tenían muy claro dónde radicaban sus preferencias, y a la vez no eran ciegos al entendimiento de que el sufrimiento del otro también sería el propio. Tanto si era Bill quien dejaba Berlín, o Tom el que se alejaba de Hamburg, habría uno que sufriera, y eso era lo que le impedía pronunciar a Bill el “¡Sí!” rotundo que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

En su lugar, inhaló profundo e hizo una petición que ni Tom ni él esperaban.

—¿Puedo responderte mañana? Ahora mismo… —Bill desvió la mirada de los ojos de Tom a un punto indefinido entre su nariz y boca—. No siento que pudiera darte una respuesta adecuada.

—Toma el tiempo que necesites —dijo Tom, apenas con un leve matiz de decepción empañando cada palabra suya—. Ahora, ¿qué tal si volvemos dentro? Se me están congelando los pies, y para ti debe ser peor, ¿no?

—Sí —murmuró Bill con desgana—. Vamos dentro…

Después, aunque la celebración de Nochebuena siguió su curso, ni Bill ni Tom se sintieron parte de ella como antes.

 

La mañana sorprendió a Bill más temprano de lo que éste acostumbraba a despertarse, envuelto en el abrazo de Tom y acostados los dos en la que había sido su cama de la infancia. A su alrededor, el cuarto todavía era un reflejo del Tom que ahí había crecido en los primeros quince años de vida, con pósters de la música y los intereses que por aquel entonces había tenido, un librero con viejos libros de texto antes de que abandonara la escuela, ropa en el armario que en sus tiempos le habría quedado gigantesca y ahora ya no tanto y seguía siendo enorme…

Bill se preguntó por un instante cómo habría sido una relación con el Tom de aquel entonces, y si el destino habría querido que continuaran juntos hasta esa edad adulta, pero la respuesta jamás llegó, y Bill tuvo que contentarse con la fantasía de que así habría sido. O mejor dicho, con el presentimiento certero de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y así se hubieran conocido en los cuneros del hospital de Leipzig donde habían nacido, ellos continuarían acumulando años al aniversario de haberse conocido en ese plano terrenal.

—Buenos días —le dijo Tom de pronto con voz ronca por el sueño, y Bill respondió con un saludo similar—. ¿Tienes resaca por el vino o soy el único que sufre?

—Un poco.

—Ya, yo un poco más que eso.

—Respecto a lo de anoche…

—Bill… Entiendo. Cuando me pediste esperar para una respuesta hoy, no di por sentado que realmente sería hoy, ni mucho menos apenas despertar. Está bien si te tomas más tiempo o-…

—Es que no necesito más tiempo —le interrumpió Bill afianzando más el agarre que tenía sobre su torso y enterrando el rostro contra su pecho—. Soy más del tipo de saltar al agua en lugar de quedarme mirando mi reflejo, y…

—¿Y? —Presionó Tom, conteniendo el aliento.

—Y… quiero que nos mudemos juntos. Sé que antes tendremos que hablarlo y no será fácil llegar a un compromiso que nos haga felices del todo a los dos considerando que tenemos bien claro dónde preferimos nuestra residencia definitiva, pero estoy seguro que mientras nos haga más feliz la compañía del otro que una simple locación, estaremos bien.

—Entonces estaremos bien —confirmó Tom, rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo y aspirando el aroma de su piel a primera hora de la mañana.

Y en efecto, así sería.

 

/*/*/*/*


	11. 11.- Almas gemelas.

**11.- Almas gemelas.**

 

Afirmar que la transición de mudarse a vivir juntos fue sencilla sería mentir con todo descaro y sin miedo a las consecuencias, pero tampoco se convirtió en la piedra angular sobre la cual descansó el cimiento de su relación. Más bien un punto medio entre lo uno y lo otro, que propició entre ambos algunas discusiones, pocas más peleas, pero ninguna tan fuerte o contundente como para representar un quiebre en lo que día a día fortalecían más.

Por completo decididos a hacer lo más de sus circunstancias peculiares a las que estaban por enfrentarse como pareja, apenas pasó la época navideña fueron al centro comercial más cercano y se hicieron de una dotación de maletas suficientes para transportar su guardarropa entero y no tener excusas suficientes cuando de ir y venir entre ciudades se tratara. Una colección de más de veinte piezas fue el saldo final, y aunque en un inicio Tom consideró exageradas las estimaciones de Bill al respecto, pronto comprendió que se habían quedado cortos… Y compró tres maletas más para quedar en tablas.

Ya que era Bill a quien más facilidades se le presentaban en su trabajo para hacerlo desde lejos, fue él quien primero abandonó su departamento en Berlín y se mudó con Tom a su edificio en Hamburg, todo bajo el acuerdo de establecer residencia con él por un periodo que comprendería mínimo un mes y máximo seis, según lo estipulado por ambos como inquebrantable regla de oro.

Dentro de ese reglamento que juntos habían escrito una madrugada luego de hacer el amor y bebiendo vino de una botella que se pasaron para consumir directo del envase, las reglas eran simples: No había necesidad de vender sus viviendas actuales, habría un intercambio total de llaves entre ellos, las estancias debían de cumplir mínimos y máximos de tiempo, y las visitas a su lugar de origen estaban permitidas siempre y cuando no fueran huidas. Eso y comunicación, también sinceridad.

Así que básicamente la dirección oficial de Bill seguía en Berlín y la de Tom en Hamburg, pero a cambio se volvió costumbre dormir cada noche abrazados y de día llevar una convivencia como la de cualquier otra pareja que se amara y estuviera dispuesta a demostrárselo a pesar de los inconvenientes.

A tres meses de estar en Hamburg, Bill pidió el cambio, y a Tom le tocó empacar sus pertenencias y mudarse con él a Berlín, convencido de que apenas cumpliera el mes reclamaría por su cuenta el derecho a volver, pero para su sorpresa inicial soportó cuatro meses en la capital antes de por su cuenta hacer válido el trato y volver juntos a Hamburg.

En un ir y venir entre ciudades que pronto se volvió una norma para ellos dos, juntos descubrieron que no era exactamente la locación la base de su felicidad, sino su compañía mutua, creando un hogar dondequiera que estuvieran juntos y con sus mascotas, aceptando lo bueno que con ello venía y apartando lo malo.

A la vuelta de un año, eran pocos y a la vez muchos los cambios por los que habían pasado.

Ellos, por sí mismos, habían decidido hacerse uno de esos tan temidos tatuajes de pareja de los que en caso de terminar habrían de arrepentirse por el resto de la vida, pero que igual que cualquiera otra pareja enamorada, no les hizo mella sentarse en la silla del estudio de tatuajes, y con una mano entrelazada para darse valor, y extender la otra para tatuarse la hora de nacimiento que por una sola cifra no era idéntica a la del otro.

Más adelante habría nuevo turno para otros tatuajes que ensalzaran su relación, pero de momento, salir de la tienda de tatuajes con tinta fresca en los nudillos y sonrisas en el rostro lo significó todo para los dos.

Claro, no todos los cambios que se presentaron fueron exclusivos suyos, pues en el proceso de encontrarse en Berlín y trabajando en su propia música, Tom se vio atacado por la repentina inspiración que unas letras de Bill escritas en un cuaderno que se deshojaba le proveyeron. Una tonada pronto se convirtió en un tarareo, que a su vez se magnificó hasta pasar a ser una canción completa a la que no le vendría mal un bajo y la batería, o mejor dicho… Una bajista y un baterista que apenas enterarse de su proyecto, aceptaron unírseles con la condición de llevar a cabo esa banda con la que tanto habían soñado de críos.

A Bill le pareció lo justo, y los cuatro compusieron algunas canciones que sin muchas pretensiones compartieron por internet y que se convirtieron en éxito instantáneo incluso antes de que saliera a la luz que el vocalista era Billy y el guitarrista A~TomiK. Bajo ese recién estrenado reflector, no tardaron en ponerle nombre a la banda (que tras muchas deliberaciones y bromas tontas pasó a ser Tokio Hotel), y a planear en serio un disco debut que oficializara su unión.

Y mientras tanto… Gustav y Georgie se casaron una segunda vez en una ceremonia que fungía como renovación de votos, y no tardaron en procrear familia, siendo una niña la que primero vino a sumarse a su familia, y de paso a plantear entre Bill y Tom cuál era su posición al respecto.

—No es que no quiera hijos en un futuro —dijo Tom cuando Bill sacó a colación el tema en una tarde perezosa donde los dos estaban acurrucados en el sofá—, pero ahora mismo… Antes preferiría una endodoncia que un crío corriendo con un pañal sucio a nuestro alrededor.

—Phew, menos mal —se tranquilizó Bill, que había seguido con ojo atento los mimos que Tom le daba a la pequeña bebé de sus amigos y se temía que eso derivara en más—. Yo tampoco quiero ser padre, al menos no en esta década.

—Da igual, ya tenemos a nuestros propios bebés de quienes cuidar —dijo Tom, y para muestra, Capper y Pumba se les unieron moviendo la cola y lamiendo todo a su derredor.

Acordando no volver a darle una revisión a ese tema en al menos diez años a futuro, Bill se acurrucó en brazos de Tom y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción que no pasó desapercibido para su novio.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó éste, que como siempre, tenía un radar integrado que le permitía identificar hasta su más mínima variación de ánimo, pero por cortesía preguntaba.

—Soy feliz.

—Y no eres el único —dijo Tom, que desde su posición actual tenía acceso ilimitado a su cuello y lo besó justo ahí.

—Hablo en serio.

—Y yo igual.

Bill giró el rostro y se enfrentó a Tom, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. —No, no. Me refiero a _feliz_ , como en… Aterrado de no haberte conocido… Maravillado de que así fue… Agradecido por las coincidencias… Encantado por… ti… que has hecho posible esto.

—Bill… —Se acercó Tom y rozó sus labios en un beso cándido—. Lo sé… Es lo mismo para mí.

—¿En serio?

—Rotundo sí. Tanto que… podría pedirte matrimonio. —De la boca de Bill emanó un leve jadeo—. Pero no lo haré, no al menos todavía, porque sé que quieres algo romántico y único, y yo no había estado seguro de estar a la altura de las circunstancias, hasta ahora…

—¿Pero antes dudabas? —Inquirió Bill con un temor que Tom se apresuró en desdeñar.

—Dudaba de mí, si era capaz de significar todo lo que tú ya eres para mí. No quería estar en desventaja siendo el que más invirtiera en esta relación, pero… Eso ya no tiene importancia. Si te amo, y me amas de vuelta, el resto no me podría importar menos.

—Entiendo bien ese sentir… —Confesó Bill, con los ojos húmedos y un leve pinchazo en el corazón que le hizo recordar lo agridulce de un amor como ese—. Y es una tontería, Tomi. Te amo más que a la vida, porque tú eres mi vida.

—En ese caso, te amo eso y un poquitín más —dijo Tom con humor, buscando aligerar el ambiente cargado que se había posado en ellos dos.

—Un pellizco más que tú.

—Un gramo más que tú.

—Al infinito más que tú.

—Siempre uno más que tú.

Volviéndose a besar, al separarse fue Bill quien tomó nota del patrón.

—Parecemos dos críos peleando por quién quiere más al otro. Nunca tuve hermanos, pero siempre imaginé que así serían esas competencias.

—Ugh, Bill… Si fuera tu hermano, jamás podría hacer esto —dijo al unir sus bocas de nuevo en un beso apasionado.

—No —declaró Bill con otro beso—, pero incluso si lo fueras… No me importaría.

—Esas son palabras mayores.

—Ya, pero éste es un amor mayor. Y harían falta más que lazos sanguíneos y los mismos padres para separarme de ti.

—Eso lo dices porque no estamos emparentados de ningún tipo.

—Ponme a prueba —le desafió Bill—. Incluso aunque fuéramos, no sé… Gemelos. No me importaría. Te amaría igual.

Tom lo miró primero con arrobo y después con comprensión antes de dar su veredicto final. —Seh… A mí tampoco. Sentiría lo mismo por ti que siento hoy.

Y no mentía, ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Aunque ahí, en ese universo en particular, no era necesario pasar por una prueba de tan duro calibre. No era su destino.

Porque en otro espacio, otro tiempo… Sí habría de serlo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	12. 12.- Extra con smut y coco.

**12.- Extra con smut y coco.**

 

Las tan preciadas invitaciones a la semana de la moda que se celebraba cada año sin falta en alguna gran urbe de Europa, y por las que Bill tanto había esperado expectante por si su nombre acababa impreso en relieve en una de ellas, resultaron ser para Berlín justo a tres días de que él y Tom volvieran a Hamburg luego de una estancia de cinco meses en la capital.

—No, Nat, tienes que estar bromeando… —Dijo Bill al teléfono con su mejor amiga, quien en sus manos tenía tanto su invitación como la suya.

—Para nada, querido. Aquí lo dice claro: Bill Kaulitz y acompañante. Y te han dado excelentes asientos en primera fila, muy valiosos y codiciados entre los asistentes, si me permites la observación.

—¿Qué tan cerca? —Inquirió Bill cubriéndose los ojos con su mano libre e implorando porque fuera una exageración de su amiga.

—Tan pero tan, _tan_ cerca que serás capaz de apreciar si las modelos se depilaron la entrepierna con navaja o cera…

—¡Joder!

—Tienes que volver.

—Pero…

—Tienes que hacerlo —insistió Natalie—. Tom seguro que lo entenderá.

Pero Bill guardaba reservas al respecto, porque luego de cinco meses, dos semanas y cuatro días (las cuentas de Tom, no las suyas; para él las estancias en Berlín transcurrían como en un parpadeo), Tom había hecho válido su retorno a Hamburg y con gran deleite había afirmado al cruzar el dintel de entrada de su edificio que en sus planes estaba quedarse ahí al menos por un tiempo similar.

Tres días atrás, Bill había estado en total acuerdo con él, pero con una invitación doble a la semana de la moda que le podría representar contactos nuevos para la línea de ropa que tenía en mente lanzar por su cuenta en un par de años, de pronto la perspectiva de quedarse en Hamburg le resultaba una especie de castigo ejemplar e intolerable para el que no estaba dispuesto a someterse por voluntad.

—Nati… —Lloriqueó Bill muy a su pesar.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Y qué no puedes venir por tu cuenta? ¿O es que ya se han convertido en una de esas parejas que no puede funcionar si su otra mitad no está al lado para servirle de muleta? —Planteó Natalie con cierta burla, porque aunque Bill se empeñaba en desmentirlo, lo cierto era que él y Tom se complementaban de una manera que casi rayaba en la perfección que… Poco faltaría para declararlos siameses por la manera casi patológica que tenían de estar unidos y adivinarse el pensamiento.

—No me atrevería a hacerlo. Apenas hemos vuelto a Hamburg, y el piso necesita una buena limpieza para ser habitable de vuelta; ni siquiera hemos terminado de desempacar lo que trajimos con nosotros y-…

—Y todas esas son excusas baratas que me das para convencerme de tu pobre situación pero yo no me trago ese cuento —le interrumpió Natalie sin compasión—. ¿Y qué si no han terminado de vaciar el equipaje? Seguirá ahí después de la semana de la moda, y si juegas bien tus cartas, incluso pueda ser que regreses con ropa suficiente para poder prescindir de esa otra sucia.

—Ya, pero la semana de la moda debería ser más bien la quincena de la moda, y dudo mucho que Tom apruebe que me marche así como así de vuelta a Berlín cuando apenas tenemos tres días en Hamburg.

—¿Y qué, acaso es tu dueño para que tenga que aprobar tus decisiones?

—No —resopló Bill a través de la nariz—, pero se llama tener consideración por el otro, y no me parece justo claudicar antes de la semana en Hamburg cuando él ya soportó estar cinco meses en Berlín por mí.

«Cinco meses, dos semanas y cuatro días», le recordó cantarina una vocecilla insidiosa dentro de su cabeza, y la culpa que Bill sentía en su interior se intensificó al competir con el gran deseo que le invadía por atender esa serie de eventos a los que había sido invitado.

—No sé qué decirte… —Escuchó él la réplica de Natalie directo al oído—. O te quedas en Hamburg y te pierdes de esta gran oportunidad que se te presenta hoy en la vida y que quizá jamás vuelvas a recibir, o… Vienes sin importante las consecuencias, o mejor dicho, las aplazas para después de que las festividades terminen. Es tu elección, pero tendrás que apresurarte porque estas invitaciones que tengo en mis manos piden confirmación por tu asistencia y debes de dar una respuesta antes del fin de semana.

—Genial —gruñó Bill, pues ya era miércoles en la tarde y el tiempo con el que contaba era limitado—. Nat, ¿podemos hablarlo mañana? O mejor aún, ¿el viernes a primera hora? Tengo que pensarlo un poco todo esto y-…

—¡Pero qué hay que pensar! Por Diox, Billy…

—Ciao, Nat —le cortó Bill la comunicación y dio por finalizada aquella llamada que ya no le servía de ayuda para llegar a una decisión, sino que contribuía a su estrés y lo mantenía en niveles de peligro.

Liberando un suspiro en el que iba adherido un trozo de su alma, Bill se dejó caer lánguido sobre el sofá en el que estaba recostado y dramatizó sus emociones por espacio de unos segundos mientras asimilaba todo aquello y buscaba una solución que satisficiera a ambas partes involucradas.

Lo cual en perspectiva, era un sueño vano de su parte porque Tom no se tomaría con agrado la noticia. Apenas volver a Hamburg, le había revelado cuán dura le había resultado su estancia en Berlín durante el último mes, que sólo había soportado porque Bill llevó a cabo algunas negociaciones a favor de su carrera como letrista, pero que apenas finalizaron le dieron pie para proponer el cambio de aires que tanto necesitaba para volver a funcionar y ser él mismo.

Presintiendo el pesar de su dueño, no tardó Pumba en unírsele a los pies del sofá, y el mismo caso aplicó para Capper, que a pesar de lo reducido del espacio se las ingenió para comprimir sus largas patas y acurrucarse al lado de Bill con la cabeza en sus muslos.

Así los encontró Tom cuando media hora después subió a su departamento para avisarle a Bill que la banda con la que trabajaba había alargado sus grabaciones y que mejor se le adelantara a cenar por su cuenta en lugar de esperarlo, pero apenas visualizar a Bill hecho un ovillo en el sofá y rodeado de los dos perros, se acercó para comprobar que no estuviera a punto de caer con alguna clase de resfriado propio de la temporada, que al fin y al cabo todavía tenían un mes más de invierno con el cual lidiar.

—¿Todo bien? —Se acercó a su lado, y arrodillándose a un costado del sofá, le tocó la mejilla—. No te siento caliente…

—Estoy bien —murmuró Bill con voz queda—. Sólo…

—¿Harto de desempacar?

—Algo así —mintió él a medias—. Siempre es cansado todo este proceso de mudar nuestra base a otra ciudad.

—¿Sí? Esta vez no lo siento así —dijo Tom, ajeno al conflicto interno por el cual pasaba Bill—. Yo ya extrañaba todo esto. Y tengo el calendario lleno para los próximos dos meses, así que tendré con qué mantenerme distraído mientras estemos de vuelta en Hamburg.

—Genial —farfulló Bill con la misma amargura que le había demostrado antes a Natalie—. Bien por ti.

Tom le miró con atención un par de segundos, pero antes de que pudiera formular cualquier comentario o pregunta, desde su bolsillo le sonó el móvil, y bastó un simple vistazo para que sus intenciones de hablar con Bill pasaran a segundo plano.

—Mmm, me necesitan abajo y no puede esperar, pero vuelvo en dos horas, máximo tres, ¿ok? Y después podremos hablar, que sé bien que algo te molesta pero que todavía no estás dispuesto a revelar de qué se trata.

—Quizá… —Admitió Bill remolón.

—Tómate tu tiempo, y más tarde lo solucionamos —dijo Tom al reincorporarse, y antes de marcharse, se inclinó sobre Bill para darle palmaditas amistosas a los perros, un par de rascadas detrás de las orejas, y para su novio un beso corto y profundo que los dejó a ambos anhelando el momento de su regreso…

Con Tom fuera, Bill de pronto ideó un plan que podría servirle más de lo que se había proyectado en un inicio, y así sin más, la pesadez que antes le invadía se evaporó y él saltó fuera del sofá con intenciones de jugarse el todo por el todo para conseguir aquello que apenas minutos atrás parecía un imposible y que ahora de pronto pendía al alcance de su mano, listo para estirar el brazo y cogerlo.

Siendo en ese caso, ‘coger’ el verbo que mejor le cazaba, y enfilando rumbo a su dormitorio, Bill se rió entre dientes al ir ultimando sus planes conforme daba un paso tras otro.

Tom no se imaginaba lo que se le avecinaba apenas a un par de horas de distancia…

 

—Oye, Bill —entró Tom de vuelta a su piso exactamente dos horas y tres minutos después de que dijera hacerlo y satisfecho consigo mismo por haber podido mantener su promesa a pesar de los contratiempos a los que se había enfrentado—, estaba pensando… ¿Qué opinas si…? —Alcanzó a enunciar antes de distraerse con la visión que le dio la bienvenida y que provocó un cortocircuito en sus caminos neuronales.

Porque ahí en plena sala, frente a la chimenea que raras veces se había encendido viviendo él solo pero que ahora era un constante en sus vidas desde que Bill se le había sumado como inquilino, yacía el mismísimo Bill sobre su estómago, tan desnudo como el día en que había nacido, y se protegía del frío y duro piso de madera poniendo como barrera una manta mullida recubierta en piel de borrego y rodeado de varios cojines mullidos.

—Hola —le saludó incorporando el torso sobre sus codos y depositando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano—. Te esperaba…

—Ya… —Atinó Tom a pronunciar con dificultad, tragando antes saliva para que la voz saliera—. ¿Qué-…?

—Desempacar se volvió aburrido, y en cambio la idea de hacer algo más divertido se volvió de pronto lo más interesante del mundo.

—Bill…

—Tom… —Y tras una corta pausa—. ¿Por qué no vienes para acá?

Pero la proposición iba con reglas especiales.

—Y no olvides desnudarte. Es lo justo.

—Uhm… Ok —accedió Tom con una sonrisa, y en los cortos metros que los separaban fueron cayendo una a una las prendas que éste vestía hasta que parado al borde de la manta donde Bill descansaba, Tom sólo llevaba puestos sus bóxers.

—Todo, Tomi —repitió Bill su orden, y Tom dudó apenas una fracción de segundo antes de hundir los pulgares bajo la banda elástica de su ropa interior y con un tirón bajársela sin más ceremonia hasta que quedó en el piso y con una patada la alejó fuera de sí.

Entre sus piernas quedó patente una erección en formación, y Bill la contempló con absorta atención y pupilas dilatadas.

—Ven —le indicó a continuación, y pronto estuvo Tom a su lado y admirando el contraste de su piel blanca tras el largo invierno a interiores sobre el fondo de la manta en la que estaba recostado—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Mucho.

—Entonces tócame…

Con reverencial cuidado posó Tom la palma de su mano sobre la espalda curvada de Bill, ascendiendo hasta su nuca para tocar el tatuaje que éste tenía ahí y después descender de vuelta con un dedo sobre la depresión que se formaba a lo largo de su espina hasta llegar al punto más bajo sobre su cóccix. Tanteando con el resto de sus dedos el inicio de sus glúteos, Tom escuchó satisfecho el corto jadeo que Bill exhaló bajo las atenciones de sus caricias.

—¿Te gusta lo que sientes? —Le remedó su frase de antes, y Bill asintió una voz con el labio inferior sujeto tras sus dientes—. Ahora veamos qué más hay para mí aquí…

Por inercia, Bill abrió un poco los muslos, y el cambio de posición le favoreció a Tom para continuar en su ruta de exploración por el valle que se formaba entre sus nalgas.

Dispuesto a sorprender a Bill con un dedo rozando su abertura, el sorprendido fue él al toparse con la extraña combinación de metal y tibieza que no habría creído posible amalgamar, excepto que…

—Te demoraste…

—Sólo tres minutos.

—No pude esperarte…

—Oh, Bill…

Abandonando su sitio al lado de Bill, Tom gateó hasta posicionarse entre las piernas de Bill, y con la confianza que daba el amarse como lo hacían y tenerse absoluta confianza, no se cortó al momento de sujetar un glúteo en cada mano y ampliar su campo de visión hasta tener claro con qué estaba lidiando.

Y en efecto, tal como se lo suponía, justo donde habría esperado encontrar la estrecha abertura de Bill se topó en su lugar con un no tan pequeño juguete que justo él le había regalado la Navidad anterior para aderezar un poco sus actividades de dormitorio.

A modo de broma había seleccionado Tom una pieza de tamaño regular (menor en circunferencia y longitud que el suyo para no atentar contra su ego masculino) pero con la peculiaridad de estar carente de cualquier adorno superfluo excepto uno… En la base… En forma circular, una piedra preciosa que en esos momentos fungía como cubierta entre Bill y él.

Tom no recordaba si ese juguete había salido de la caja secreta que mantenían bajo la cama y que era lo primero que empacaba siempre con cada mudanza; lo que sí tenía muy presente era que al abrir su regalo (en privado, sus padres no tenían necesidad de pasar por semejante trauma ni ellos dos por tal humillación) Bill lo había sujetado como un cetro en el aire y declarado que tenía “un cierto toque a lo Sailor Moon” para después remedar una transformación en la que la pieza quedó en el olvidó una vez que la hicieron a un lado y se dedicaron a hacer el amor.

De eso hacía ya dos meses, y Tom ya había olvidado ese juguete de su repertorio, pero al parecer Bill no…

—¿Qué opinas? —Le presionó Bill a expresarse luego de varios segundos de silencio de su parte—. ¿Me luce bien o-…? ¡Oh! —Jadeó cuando Tom colocó un dedo sobre la base del juguete y lo empujó un poco más en su interior—. Tomi…

—Debo admitirlo… —Murmuró él con la garganta seca—. Te luce…

—¿Sí? —Bill onduló sus caderas, y el movimiento del juguete en su interior le arrancó una serie de gemidos que fueron aumentando en volumen.

La gema de la base relució, y la luz de la habitación proveída por el fuego de la chimenea y una lámpara de piso que estaba en el rincón se reflejaron en destellos iridiscentes que a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, puso una sonrisa en labios de Tom.

—Esto es tan ridículo… —Dijo al reír entre dientes, y Bill le propinó un golpe con una pierna al costado.

—Estoy intentando ser sexy para ti, ¿ok?

—Tú eres sexy sin proponértelo —declaró Tom propinándole una nalgada corta y seca en uno de sus glúteos—, pero Sailor Billy no lo es tanto como tú crees… —Remató con otra en el glúteo opuesto—. Aunque si consideraras una transformación completa con traje de colegiala y dos coletas…

—Olvídate de las coletas, pero sé dónde conseguir una falda tableada y-… ¡Ahhh! —Volvió a gemir cuando Tom sujetó el dildo por la base y le dio un corto tirón.

—Después —gruñó Tom con impaciencia—. Ahora mismo sólo quiero…

—Uhhh…

Arqueando la espalda, Bill soltó un último gemido mientras Tom extraía el juguete de su interior y lo dejaba caer sin más ceremonia sobre la manta.

—Bill…

Adivinando de qué se trataba, Bill sacó de debajo de uno de los cojines un pequeño frasco con lubricante que tenía listo para la acción.

Apenas abrir la tapa, un intenso aroma a coco permeó la habitación y saturó los receptores olfatorios de sus narices. Tom ni siquiera podía recordar cómo habían empezado esa tradición, pero luego del primer envase comprado por casualidad, se habían visto a merced del coco para el resto de sus existencias cuando luego durante una fiesta a la que habían sido invitados oficialmente como pareja terminó de manera abrupta cuando una de las invitadas que pasó a su lado reveló llevar una loción donde el coco era uno de los ingredientes principales. De aquella casualidad derivó el que se disculparan alegando una emergencia familiar y al subirse al automóvil no resistieran la tentación de arrancarse la ropa y hacer el amo en el asiento trasero sin importarles si alguien más podía observarlos a pesar del refugio que la noche y el estacionamiento oscuro podían proporcionarles. Y desde entonces, ninguno de los dos había abandonado el uso de coco por relacionarlo de manera inequívoca al cuerpo y placer del otro.

Utilizando una abundante cantidad de lubricante sobre su erección, Tom no perdió tiempo en posicionarse sobre la abertura de Bill y empujar, ignorando las quejas de éste para apresurarse para en su lugar ir despacio y deleitarse con la estrechez de su canal al recibirlo.

Por un segundo pensó Tom en la buena inversión que había resultado ese juguete para que Bill se preparara para recibirlo, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz que pronto se vio sustituido por la bruma del deseo y el placer cuando Bill empujó la pelvis en su dirección y la penetración fue completa.

—Respira, despacio… Justo así… —Indicó Tom depositando el peso de su cuerpo sobre Bill, quien a pesar de su premura no estaba del todo listo para recibirlo, y tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos para adaptarse a la intrusión y volver a relajarse.

Depositando besos a lo largo y ancho de su espalda, Tom pronto lo rodeó con un brazo alrededor del torso y empezó el lento vaivén de sus caderas, utilizando como señales la respiración agitada de Bill y sus gemidos para guiarse.

Una fina capa de sudor los recubrió a ambos, y con el fuego de la chimenea caldeando la habitación a pesar de que afuera todavía había nieve en las calles, pronto sus cuerpos se deslizaron como uno en un frenesí implacable en donde la única liberación a su alcance sería llegar hasta el final.

—Joder, Bill —maldijo Tom cuando su novio contrajo los músculos del cuerpo y el canal por el que se deslizaba se estrechó más que antes.

—Precisamente —replicó éste con la frente pegada a la manta y no oponiendo ninguna resistencia al ritmo creciente con el que Tom lo trataba.

El mismo Tom comenzó a sentir las inequívocas señales que presagiaban su orgasmo, tanto por el placer que se arremolinaba en su vientre bajo como por la tensión de su cuerpo al contraerle los dedos de las manos y los pies en preparación para lo que se le avecinaba.

Bill se le adelantó al refregar su erección contra la suave manta sobre la que yacía y correrse sin más, lo que propició una nueva laxitud en su cuerpo que permitió a Tom hacer lo mismo dentro de su cuerpo antes de quedarse medio desfallecido encima de él como peso muerto.

Unos últimos besos en la base sudorosa de su nuca cerraron el trato, y Bill gimió con contento mientras Tom lo sujetaba con su brazo restante y le daba un matiz de ternura a su unión.

—Tom…

—¿Mmm?

—Creo que no pensé esto bien.

—¿Por?

—Ahora también tendré que lavar este edredón…

Tom rió entre dientes. —¿Y qué? Falta le hacía…

—Ya, pero… No creo poder hacerlo pronto.

—Ok.

—Por lo menos en dos semanas más.

—Por mí bien.

—¿No vas a preguntar por qué?

La respiración de Tom se movió del cuello de Bill a su mejilla. —Porque estaremos en Berlín. ¿Qué más si no?

La exclamación de asombro que siguió por parte de Bill obedeció a aquella frase, pero también a la salida de Tom de su cuerpo, quien no perdió oportunidad en tenderse a su lado y abrazarlo para después aclarar la confusión.

—Natalie llamó y me reveló lo de tu invitación personalizada a la semana de la moda.

—Oh.

—¿No pensabas contármelo?

—Sí, pero… no sabía cómo.

—¿Y tenías planeado seducirme para así conseguir que fuera contigo por dos semanas más a Berlín?

—En realidad… —Bill le dedicó una mirada tímida—. Iba a proponerte el ir yo solo y así no interferir con tu tiempo en Hamburg. Por supuesto que te lo iba a compensar como me lo pidieras y-…

—¿Sorprenderme frente al fuego y desnudo era parte de ese plan?

—Algo así… —Pausa—. ¿Funcionó aunque sea un poco?

—Algo así —replicó Tom con una media sonrisa y haciendo gala de su carácter relajado para tranquilizarlo—. La verdad es que tenía intenciones de apenas entrar y proponerte que fuera yo ese +1 en tu invitación, pero luego te vi y… Lo olvidé.

—¿O sea que vas a acompañarme a Berlín por dos semanas más?

—Si tú quieres…

—Quiero, es sólo que… Pude haberme ahorrado este tonto plan para convencerte y-… ¡Oh! —Se quejó cuando Tom le propinó la tercera nalgada de la noche para hacerlo callar.

—Nada de tonto, que ha tenido sus ventajas… —Y para enfatizar su punto, guió un dedo por la hendidura de Bill hasta tocar su sensible abertura, en donde un poco de humedad permanecía y delataba lo que habían hecho. Y que de vuelta, estaban por hacer…

Que ya fuera Berlín o Hamburg, lo que contaba no era la locación, sino la compañía, y de ello podían dar fe Bill y Tom, que envueltos en un nuevo abrazo, se dispusieron a corroborarlo una vez más.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Nas~  
> Este fic está compuesto por 11+1 partes que iré actualizando de aquí al 14 de diciembre en honor a Rosi, quien merece mil regalos en este mundo, y que al menos de mi parte tendrá unos cuantos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado! No desesperes, todavía quedan más sorpresas para la gran fecha~  
> Para quien lea, ténganme un poco de paciencia. Nunca fue lo mío escribir AUs, éste es apenas el segundo (y medio) pero con todo espero que les guste.  
> B&B~!


End file.
